Konjiki No Gash Bell: Revenge
by SeeNoEvil121
Summary: Pairings: GashTio MegumiKiyomaro Full summary inside. UPDATED Chapter 16 up! BAttle at the River, Part 2: Final Result
1. The Ambush: Battle in the Gardens!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GASH BELL! THOUGH IT WOULD ROCK IF I DID!

FULL SUMMERY: A gate to the Mamono World has opened, allowing all the Mamono who participated in the battle to be king to return. Now, all those Mamono are after Gash, Kiyomaro, and his friends. Will they defeat them all? Or will our heroes finally be eliminated? Read on and Find Out! Rated T For Blood and Mild Violence.

Fifteen year old Kiyomaro Takamine sat in his room tiredly. It was finally the weekend after a long and interesting week at school. Gash was out somewhere with Tio, Umagon, and Kyanchome, leaving the four book keepers to enjoy the day off. It was peaceful, all things considering. But he wasn't used to the calmness of a normal day, like he used to have before he got Gash one year ago.

Even so, he preferred not to remember those days; the days when he had no friends, when he could care less about his life. Somehow, having Gash around brought color to his life, got rid of the boring, black and white world he used to see.

"Is it really going to be like this when Gash is gone?" Kiyomaro asked himself. He actually hadn't really thought about what it would be like when the mamono were sent back. Would he remember Gash, or would the previous king erase his memory? So many questions, yet no way to answer them. He actually didn't want to see Gash leave. Even though the kid was annoying and sometimes obnoxious... and extremely gullible... he always had an adventure for Kiyomaro's life, and he was sure all the other bookkeepers felt the same. But why he was thinking about this was completely oblivious to the young teenager as he lay there. He had a while to go before Gash would leave; or so he hoped.

Kiyomaro got up, taking the red spell book in hand. The two had gone through a lot together, strengthening each other physically and mentally. Kiyomaro felt the need to protect Gash, as if the mamono were actually his brother. He had even gone out of his way to learn martial arts to help in the battles. He took a backpack in his hand and placed the book in it before stepping out of his bedroom.

"I'm going out for a while, I'll be back Ok?" Kiyomaro called to his mother as he put on his shoes. He heard footsteps walking down the kitchen hall and looked up to see his mother, who had several boxed lunches in her hands; one for each mamono and one for himself.

"Do me a favor and give these to Gash and the others if you see them." She said, handing him the Tupperware boxes. "There's one for you too."

"Yeah, alright." Kiyomaro replied, taking the boxes and carefully placing them into his backpack. He placed it on his back and stood up and opened the door to step out and stopped at the sound of his mothers voice once again.

"Be careful, Kiyomaro." She said, her eyes soft. "Try not to get hurt today, please."

Hana Takamine knew about the mamono battle to be king, she had known for quite some time. It slipped Kiyomaro's mind that she was actually aware of it, and surprised him occasionally.

"Yeah, I'll be careful, Mom." He said, closing the door behind him. He took several steps down the walkway, stopping when he heard a crunch sound. He looked down, seeing the Third Generation Vulcan 300. Gash hadn't touched that in a while now. He picked it up and placed it on Umagon's doghouse. The nameplate was faded, and there were spider webs in it. How long had it been since it was used? It must have been at lease five months. Either way, it was different. Gash had grown up a lot since it all started one year ago. The boy was only seven years old, but was considerably strong, and surprisingly smart now.

Kiyomaro left the yard and walked down the street slowly, examining the scenery. It was so peaceful it was hard to believe. There hadn't been a mamono attack in weeks. Nothing had happened. He knew there were still a lot left, the normal ones, and the millennium ones. He reached the Botanical Gardens and walked in, looking around the entrance. Gash and the others came here frequently. He'd seen them running around in the trees. He walked in further and sat down by a small pond, leaning against a nearby tree. Several fished jumped from the water, flipping in mid air and falling back in. Kiyomaro took out the spell book and opened it. Seven spells. He had no idea how many more he could get.

"Kiyomaro!" Gash's voice suddenly called. Kiyomaro looked over, his dark brown hair covering his eyes slightly. Gash had pushed through a bush, smelling the air.

"Gash, I'm glad I found you here," Kiyomaro replied, putting the book away.

"I smell Yellow tail!" Kyanchome announced, walking through behind Gash.

"Yellow tail? I want some!" Tio announced shortly after, pushing through.

"Meru Meru Me!" Umagon sang, jumping out next to Gash.

"Don't worry, I have enough for all of you." Kiyomaro said, placing the lunch boxes on the floor. He smiled a their silliness. The mamono always cheered him up, regardless of what mood he was in.

"Yay!" Tio exclaimed, running over and sitting down. Gash and the other two immediately followed, all crowding around the single teenager. Kiyomaro distributed the boxes to each one, opening Umagon's for him due to the fact that the horse mamono had no hands.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Kiyomaro asked, watching the mamono children eat.

"We were just coming to find you, Kiyomaro. We need Megumi and the others," Tio explained. Kiyomaro looked at her quizzically.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I sensed two mamono near by, Kiyomaro," Gash stated. Kiyomaro had almost forgotten that Gash could sense energy now.

"How far?" He asked simply.

"I can't pinpoint it exactly, but they're somewhere in this area, not in the gardens yet, we checked."

"Tio, Megumi is somewhere in the city right?" Kiyomaro asked the female mamono calmly.

"Yeah, she is." Tio said in response.

"Kyanchome, what about Folgore." He asked the duckling mamono.

"Yeah I think he is. He's at the hospital doing some special performance." Kyanchome said. "Kafka is around too."

"Good, all we need to do is find them before the mamono find us." Kiyomaro said. He was amazed at how calm he was about these things now, how calm they all were. Before they were always jumpy, never knowing what to do. After a year of fighting though, you get the hang of it; understand how to handle various situations. But before battle, it's easy; it's when the battle actually begins that you start to panic. Their opponents were amazingly strong now. Sometimes, they barely escaped with their lives

"Can you tell how close they are?" Kiyomaro asked.

"I'm not sure, but they haven't found us yet." Gash replied. His eyes widened suddenly with surprise and he glanced around nervously. "Strike that, they're getting closer, Kiyomaro!"

"Yeah, I feel it too." Tio said with narrowed eyes. She took several steps closer to Gash, her brow furrowed a she strained to pinpoint the location.

"Me, Meru Me!" Umagon added in. His eyes seemed completely white as he stood on his hind legs, hooves up and ready to fight.

"I'm ready this time!" Kyanchome announced, his hands balled into fists. In their last battle, he was completely unprepared and had to be saved my Gash and Tio.

"Good, because we're not going easy on you!" A familiar voice said. Tio's eyes widened with surprise and she froze on the spot, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. "_That voice… I recognize it."_

"Tio? Are you alright?" Gash asked, looking at her with worry.

"M-Marusu..." Tio said slowly.

"That's right, Tio." The voice said again. "Did you really think I'd let you get away with beating me?"

"But, how did you..."

"The same way all the other mamono did." Another voice said, this one female.

"P-Patie?" Gash stammered with equal surprise.

"That's right!" Patie announced, walking out to the group with Ururu next to her. Marusu followed right behind her with his book owner.

"So, you two are working together now." Kiyomaro said darkly, standing and holding his spell book close. The lunch boxes lay abandoned on the floor behind them.

"Yup. And we're not the only ones, either" Marusu said.

"We have an entire league of mamono who want to destroy you four!" Patie said. "But why give _them_ a chance when we can just do it now!"

"Wait! You said all the other mamono came back! Are you serious?" Kyanchome interrupted.

"Of course I am! It took time for Marusu to do it, but it worked!" Patie said.

"What worked?" Kiyomaro demanded.

"We opened a portal to the mamono world you big silly." Patie said as if it were completely obvious.

"Renburanto, let's show Tio what happens when she gets me sent back to the mamono world." Marusu said coldly.

"Say behind me, Tio." Gash said protectively, moving in front of the pink haired girl. She took his hand softly and held it.

"AAAAAHHHHH! What do you think you're doing holding my beloveds hand?" Patie yelled fiercely. "You jerk! How could you do this to me! Ururu, cast the spell!" Patie cried angrily.

"Yeah, alright." Ururu said boredly. He opened his spell book and turned several pages, revealing a glowing page. "Akuru!" He called.

From Patie's hand flew a jet of water, directly to Gash and Tio. The two stood their ground, anticipating the hit. Kyanchome moved in front of the two, arms held out, and let the spell hit him.

"Aaaaahhhh!" He cried as the immense pressure hit him. He fell to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Kyanchome!" Gash yelled with surprise, looking down at his friend.

"Don't worry about me!" Kyanchome said, standing and holding out his arms. "Gash, you have to cast the signal!"

"Right!" Gash said in return. "Kiyomaro!"

"Alright, look up, Gash!" Kiyomaro said. Gash immediately did as he was told and looked up to the sky. "Zakeru!!!"

The lightning flew from Gash's mouth at an immense speed, ejecting into the sky. It was small, but large enough to be seen a few miles away.

"Akuru!" Ururu called again. The water hit Kyanchome again, knocking him to the ground.

"Hang on, Kyanchome!" Tio exclaimed, stepping forward. She knelt down and helped him up.

"Meru Meru Me!" Umagon cried, running toward Marusu and Patie. Renburanto opened his spell book quickly, turning to a glowing page.

"Garon!" He yelled loudly. A large, retractable, mace like object flew at Umagon, hitting him and knocking him away.

"Meru!" Umagon cried as he flew back. The mace retracted back into Marusu' hand, vanishing.

"Get out of my way you stupid..." Patie yelled at Kyanchome, who kept Gash covered.

"Akuru!" Again, the water flew from Patie hand, directly at Kyanchome. Tio pushed Kyanchome to the side, standing in front of the spell. She crossed her arms in front of her chest defensively and the spell hit her, knocking her back into Gash. The lightning immediately canceled out as Gash fell, Tio on top. The young girl quickly moved off, standing and holding her arm out to help Gash.

"Are you alright!" She asked him apologetically.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you and the others?" Gash asked in response. As experienced as he was, he was still unconscious when a spell was cast.

"I'm alright!" Kyanchome called, standing.

"Meru Meru Me!" Umagon announced, standing as well. The two walked to Gash, Kiyomaro and Tio, determined as ever.

"They should be here soon you guys, just hold on!" Kiyomaro said to them, closing the book and stepping forward. "For now, we'll use evasive measures and physical strength! I can't use all of Gash's powers because it's the only source of attack we have without Won-lei and Kafka."

"That's fine with me!" Tio and Kyanchome said simultaneously. They stood next to each other, ready to fight until their book owners arrived. Tio once again took Gash's hand and smiled.

"AARRGH! Get your hands off my beloved you WITCH!" Patie yelled angrily at Tio.

"Your beloved? He's my boyfriend!" Tio yelled back with equal rage.

"GRR! Let's see you be his girlfriend when you aren't around!"

"Bring it on!" Tio retorted, sticking her tongue out.

"Hey... relax Tio." Gash said, slightly anxious.

"Aren't you the lucky one, Gash. Two girls fighting over you." Kyanchome said playfully.

"I don't think it's lucky at all..." Gash muttered.

"Enough of this! Renburanto, cast the next spell!" Marusu yelled, fed up with the arguing.

"Right, Eijasu Garon!" A small mace flew from Marusu' hand, attached to a chain. It bounced on the ground at the mamono, waving up and down.

"Look out!" Kyanchome called.

"Zakeru!" Kiyomaro yelled. Gash's mouth opened and the lightning flew at Marusu' spell, the force of impact knocking them all away from each other as smoke erupted in the area.

"Gash, are you Ok?!" Kiyomaro called as the smoke began to clear. He stood slowly, ignoring the fact that his back just collided with a tree. "Gash!" He called again.

"I'm over here!" Gash called. His voice seemed distant, but Kiyomaro couldn't tell through the smoke.

"Tio?" Kiyomaro called.

"I'm alright too." Tio's voice said. She seemed closer than Gash, but not much.

"Kyanchome, Umagon?"

"Meru!" Umagon called.

"I'm fine." Kyanchome responded.

"Alright, let's fight back now!" Kiyomaro announced. The dust in front of him cleared, revealing the empty area in the Botanical Gardens. Gash was near a tree ten yards away, standing weakly. Kyanchome and Umagon were near each other, both a few yards away from Kiyomaro and standing as well. Tio was closest, a mere ten feet away and ready to fight. "Where are..." Kiyomaro started shortly after locating everyone.

"We?" Marusu' voice said from behind Kiyomaro. The teenagers eyes widened with surprise and he turned quickly, lashing out with his arm. The mamono ducked and threw a quick punch at Kiyomaro, which he sloppily dodged. Kiyomaro sent a punch of his own in return, missing by inches and earning himself a blow to the chin. He staggered back with surprise, recovering quickly and coming face to face with Marusu. The mamono's hand was pointed directly at Kiyomaro's stomach, a smirk spread across his face.

"Kiyomaro, move!" Tio yelled. Kiyomaro stood, frozen in shock.

"Garon!" Renburanto yelled. The large metal mace ejected from Marusu' hand growing in size instantly. It hit Kiyomaro hard, pushing him back several feet.

"Aargh!" He cried as the sharp points pierced his skin. The mace retracted and Kiyomaro landed on his back hard.

"Kiyomaro!" Gash called. He ran towards his book owner quickly, freezing as he saw Patie and Ururu hovering over him.

"Damn..." Kiyomaro muttered, turning on his stomach and lifting himself up on all fours. Drops of blood emitted from his stomach, staining the dirt floor. He looked up at Patie and Ururu, surprise apparent on his face. He stood, staggering back and holding the book tightly.

"Kiyomaro!" Gash yelled, continuing to move toward his book keeper.

"Why bother destroying your little friend when I could just destroy you now?" Patie asked, mockingly. It was directed to Gash, though she stared at Kiyomaro with a smirk on her face. "After all, a person who breaks the heart of someone as beautiful as me doesn't deserve to be king!" She said. "Isn't that right, Ururu?"

"Uh... yeah, sure. "Ururu said dully.

"So hand over the book!" Patie demanded, holding her hand out.

"No way!" Kiyomaro yelled to her. He winced slightly. The sudden burst of noise from his body was irritating his wounds.

"Ururu," Patie said.

"Akuru Kiror!" Ururu yelled. Patie threw her hands forward, one after the other. Each one shot a boomerang shaped blast at Kiyomaro. He managed to avoid all except one, which sliced into his right leg.

Kiyomaro clenched his teeth and fell to one knee. Blood seeped from the deep wound, disabling him.

"Did you see that, Gash? Take one more step and you can say goodbye to your book owner!" She glanced around at the other mamono. "That goes for you three as well!"

"Damn you..." Kiyomaro muttered, holding his injured leg.

"Marusu, get that stupid girl. What did you call her? Ted?" Patie said.

"My name's Tio you ugly jerk!" Tio yelled angrily. She stopped shortly after as Marusu grabbed her arms, holding them against her back.

"Did you miss me, Tio?" H asked, smirking as he twisted her arms. She winced.

"Yeah, missed you as much as a piece of trash." Tio said,

"Let her go!" Gash demanded, running toward Tio. "Kyanchome, Umagon, go find the others, quick!"

"Right!" Kyanchome said. "Come on Umagon!"

"Meru!" Umagon said. The two mamono quickly ran to the entrance of the gardens.

"I told you not to move!" Patie yelled.

"Akuroku!" Ururu said. Water formed around Patie's hands and feet, sharpening and freezing. She forced her right hand at Kiyomaro's left shoulder, avoiding a direct his but slicing the side open. He turned slightly from the impact, grunting in pain. Gash stopped, looking from Kiyomaro to Tio.

"Don't worry about me, Gash! You have to help Kiyomaro!" Tio yelled.

"Shut up!" Marusu said, annoyed. He hit her sharply in the back of the head, knocking her out.

"Tio!" Gash yelled, taking another step forward as Marusu let her fall. Patie's eyes narrowed and her forced her other hand at Kiyomaro's right shoulder, slicing deeply into it as well. He closed his eyes tightly, fighting back the urge to scream.

"I-I can take care of myself, Gash. Just get Tio! Megumi will never forgive me if something happens to her, hurry up!" Kiyomaro yelled, grabbing Patie's wrists. Gash kept still, hesitating.

"But Kiyomaro-" The mamono started.

"Listen to me, Gash!" I can handle this! It's only a few cuts." Kiyomaro said to his mamono. He stood up cautiously, blood pouring from his leg as he applied pressure. He kept a firm grip on Patie's wrists as he pushed them off his shoulders. "Go!"

Gash looked from Kiyomaro to Tio, unsure of what to do. At last he nodded. He had two yards between himself and Tio. The faster he ran, the less Kiyomaro would get hurt.

"Just a few cuts, huh? Let me show you what I can really do." Patie said, pulling back both her hands. She slashed at Kiyomaro's stomach, leaving two deep cuts across it. He staggered back, keeping his balance

"Ganzu Garon!" Renburanto yelled. Several small maces flew from Marusu' hands directly at Gash, who skillfully dodged each one. He rammed into Marusu, pushing him away from Tio and tackling him to the ground.

"You idiot! Why are you trying to hard to protect her?" Marusu asked, rolling and pinning Gash to the ground. Gash struggled for several seconds before managing to turn and pin Marusu.

"Because she's my friend." Gash declared, punching Marusu across the face.

"Gash, face-" Kiyomaro started, turning halfway. Patie kicked Kiyomaro's right leg, leaving a deep cut from the claws. "Face Renburanto!" The red spell book began to glow brightly, and without even opening it, he cast the spell. "Zakeru!" He heard the lightning, and than the crackling of fire.

"No!" Kiyomaro heard Marusu yell.

"Aaargh! You'll pay for that!" He heard Patie yell. Seconds later, the icy claw collided with the side of his face, cutting across it. She kicked him several times, cutting his legs more than they already were. He backed up, crossing his arms over his chest as she slashed at him. Deep cuts appeared on his arms, bleeding freely. He closed his eyes, panicking slightly.

"You just lost your book keeper, Gash!" Patie yelled to the blonde mamono. _"What does she mean?" _Kiyomaro asked himself. He opened his eyes and looked at Patie, her arm drawn back.

"Hyaa!" She yelled, jumping and forcing her hand through Kiyomaro's right shoulder.

"AAAH!" He cried, his eyes wide in pain. He was forced to his knees, Patie's hand still lodged into his arm.

"Kiyomaro! Hold on!" He heard Megumi's voice yell. He felt Patie's hand come out forcefully and looked up slowly. Kyanchome had tackled Patie, immediately canceling out the Ice claws. He held his shoulder tightly, hoping to slow down the bleeding.

"Time to retreat." Ururu announced, taking Patie's hand and turning.

"We'll come back! I will defeat you and your girlfriend, Gash!" Patie yelled to them as Ururu dragged her away quickly. "No one gets away with breaking my heart!"

Kiyomaro loosened his grip on his spell book and fell forward, letting it fall several inches away.

"Are you alright?" Foregore asked as he ran into the clearing after Kyanchome and Megumi.

"Meru Meru Me!" Umagon called, running through as well.

"We're here." Kafka said seemed to translate.

"Kiyomaro, are you alright!" Megumi cried, running to Kiyomaro and kneeling beside him. "Kiyomaro?" Foregore kneeled down next to them, turning him and moving him to a sitting position.

"Kiyomaro? Hey, get up." He urged, his tone of voice serious. Megumi placed her hands on his shoulders, ignoring the blood that quickly covered her hands.

"Kiyomaro, wake up." She urged, softly shaking him. Kiyomaro opened his eyes. He was obviously in pain.

"I'm... fine." He said softly. "But can you stop that... it hurts."

"You big idiot! Can't you ever walk away from a battle without injuries!?" She said, staring into his eyes.

"Megumi, calm down." Foregore said.

"Promise me, Kiyomaro, that you won't get hurt in the battles anymore." Megumi demanded, staring into Kiyomaro's eyes. The teenager's eyes softened slightly as he stared at Megumi.

"I can't promise that." He said, looking at the ground. Megumi looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't promise I won't get hurt defending Gash and the others. And I definitely can't promise that I won't get hurt for you." Megumi threw her arms around Kiyomaro's neck, leaning against him. He cringed in pain, stiffening slightly.

"Megumi! Tio's hurt!" Gash called, still sitting next to the pink haired mamono. Her head was rested on his lap, her breathing shallow.

"Tio...?" Megumi muttered. "Tio!" She let go of Kiyomaro and ran over to Tio, falling to her knees by her mamono.

"Gash, what happened to her?" Kyanchome asked.

"It was Marusu, he knocked her out." Gash replied. "She hasn't woken up yet."

"Meru Meru Me!" Umagon said.

"Yeah, she's right. I'm sure she'll wake up soon." Kafka said confidently.

Kiyomaro pushed himself up slowly, barely able to stay standing. He staggered slightly, nearly falling.

"Be careful." Foregore said, holding him up. He pulled Kiyomaro's arm around his shoulder and helped him walk, slowly, toward the group. Blood fell to the floor, leaving a small trail behind the two.

"Right here..." Kiyomaro said to Foregore once they were next to Tio. Foregore gently lowered himself to his knees, letting go of Kiyomaro. The teenager reached into his backpack, taking out a water bottle. He opened it and poured the cool, clear liquid on the pink haired mamono's head, waking her instantly. She sat up straight with surprise.

"Hey! That's cold!" Tio yelled, twisting her hair to get the water out.

"Kiyomaro, are you alright?" Gash asked Kiyomaro, who was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." He lied.

"You don't look fine," Kafka pointed out.

"Maybe we should take you to the doctor." Kyanchome suggested.

"He won't last that long with the wounds he's got." Foregore said. "Megumi, don't you have a recovery spell?"

"Of course! I forgot about that!" Megumi said, taking out her spell book. "Tio, you up for it?"

"Of course!" Tio announced, standing.

"Hey, wait, maybe I should just-" Kiyomaro started.

"To late, Kiyomaro. You won't last long enough for us to take you anywhere, so the only option is to heal you." Megumi said opening the orange spell book.

"Megumi, do you know how much it hurts when that thing heals?" Kiyomaro complained in a barley audible voice.

"I doubt it hurts as much having a hand forced through your shoulder." Megumi pointed out. "Here we go. Saifojio!"

A large, pink, cross shaped sword appeared, hovering over Tio's hands. Kiyomaro pushed himself back slowly, hardly able to move.

"It can heal naturally, don't worry." Kiyomaro said, trying to get out of it.

"Kiyomaro, a wound like that won't heal. Stop complaining and let Megumi do this." Gash said.

"Damn it..." Kiyomaro muttered. "I don't need-" Before he could finish, the sword was forced down on him, piercing his stomach. He cried out slightly and nearly fell, holding himself up with his arms. He closed his eyes tightly as the sword began to glow, and slowly, the wounds began to fade. Minutes later, they were gone; leaving only stains on his shirt. He sat up, shaking his head, and looked at Megumi.

"Thanks..." He said to her. She held out her hand and he took it, lifting himself up and holding it. Megumi wrapped her arms around Kiyomaro's neck and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're alright now." She said.

"Thanks for everything, Gash." Tio said, blushing.

"Always." Gash said, taking the pink haired mamono's hand.

"Let's get going guys. I have a bad feeling they'll be back." Kafka said, looking down at them.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Kiyomaro said, walking with his arm around Megumi. The eight exited the gardens, talking about the next plan.


	2. The Ice Mamono: Papipurio's Ally!

DISCLAIMER: Once again, I do not own Zatch Bell or anything associated.

AUTHORS NOTE: I changed the spelling of some of the names in this chapter. Gasshu is now just Gash, and Foregore is now Folgore. Thank you **Rahkshi500, Rabukurafuto, Sarah303, and SpiritAnime **for the reviews. I hope to get more later.

"Bye you guys!" Megumi called to Kafuka, Umagon, Folgore, and Kyanchome about an hour later. They had all been at the park, talking. It was beginning to get late; therefore they decided it was time to go. Kiyomaro, Megumi, Gash, and Tio remained, sitting on the swing set.

"Are you sure you're ok now, Kiyomaro?" Megumi asked with worry, holding the chains on her swing loosely. Kiyomaro smiled and looked at her.

"I'm just fine. That spell helped out a lot." he said.

"Megumi quit obsessing. He's alright, you've asked him five times already." Tio said.

"Yeah and besides, Ki-" Gash started. He froze completely, stopping his swing in its tracks.

"Gash?" Kiyomaro asked with confusion.

"Someone is here." Gash stated, getting up.

"Where, Gash?" Megumi demanded, standing as well. Kiyomaro took out his spell book and took several steps in the opposite direction, looking around the park.

"I don't see anything, Gash." He said.

"I don't hear anything." Tio said shortly after.

"Gikoru!" A voice that Kiyomaro recognized called.

"Megumi, move!" Tio cried desperately as an ice shard flew at the young singer. It zoomed passed Kiyomaro's head, in between the swings, and hit the back of Megumi's right shoulder.

"AAAGH!" Megumi cried. Kiyomaro turned quickly, seeing the shard shrink in length.

"Megumi!" He yelled, running to her. She fell to her knees in pain, holding the front of the shard. Kiyomaro knelt down behind her, examining the wound.

"Megumi, are you-" Gash started.

"Furizudo!" The voice called again. A rush of cold air hit Kiyomaro's legs, freezing them in place. He looked around, growling.

"Damn... Megumi, I'm sorry. This will hurt." Kiyomaro said softly, placing his hands on the shard. "Open your spell book to the healing spell. As soon as I do this, heal yourself, alright?"

Megumi nodded slowly and clenched her fists in pain, feeling the sudden pressure of Kiyomaro's hand on the shard.

"Here it goes..." Kiyomaro said. In one quick motion, he pulled the shard out, opening the wound. Megumi cried out in pain, tears escaping her eyes. "It's alright." Kiyomaro muttered. "Heal yourself, hurry. Gash, get over here!" He demanded.

"Saifojio!" Megumi said tearfully. Once again, the sword materialized, this time striking Megumi.

"Gash, face that way!" Kiyomaro demanded, pointing to the left. Gash did as he was told and faced the direction the spells had come from. "Zakeru!"

Gash's eyes glowed bright white and lightning flew from his mouth. It struck the tree, causing an immensely bright light as the area exploded.

"Did we get them?" Kiyomaro asked Gash shortly after. His legs were beginning to numb from the ice.

"Don't count on it." A child's voice said.

"Ganzu Gikoru!" From the right, several large shards of ice flew at the four, seeming to cut through the air.

"Seushiru!" Megumi called. Seconds before the ice hit them, a pink bubble surrounded the group, destroying the attacks as they hit.

"Kiyomaro, are you able to move?" Gash asked, standing next to his partner.

"With this ice here, no. Gash, let's try a Zakeru." Kiyomaro said in response.

"Are you sure?" Gash asked uncertainly.

"It's worth a try. I'm useless if I can't move." Kiyomaro said. "Look at the ice, ready?"

"Go for it." Gash said.

"Zakeru." Kiyomaro said. A small zap of lightning hit the ice, creating a small cloud of smoke.

"Did it work, Kiyomaro?" Megumi asked, looking over.

Kiyomaro looked down at his legs hopefully. "Damn..." He muttered. "No luck."

"Ha, Ha, Ha! Did you think it would be that easy to destroy Reikom's ice?" The voice said again.

"I knew it." Gash muttered.

"Show yourselves, Reikom and Hosokawa!" Kiyomaro demanded.

"Nah, I think we'll have a little fun before we do that." Reikom said. "What do you think Hosokawa?"

"Sounds like a plan." Hosokawa responded.

"Gash, face that way." Kiyomaro said, pointing east.

"You're not going to hurt us with that little lightning attack." Hosokawa said mockingly.

"We'll see." Kiyomaro said. "Zakeruga!"

Gash opened his mouth, immediately releasing another wave of lightning. Instead of the usual attack, it flew out as a concentrated beam, rings of lightning surrounding it.

"Gishirudo." Hosokawa said boredly. A gust of icy wind suddenly flew by them, gathering in front of the Zakeruga and canceling it out.

"Megumi, now." Kiyomaro muttered.

"Saisu!" Megumi called. Tio drew her arms back, both hands glowing orange. Moments later, she threw them forward, crossing each other and ejecting a boomerang shaped blast to the east.

"That will get them for sure!" Kiyomaro said.

"Dareido!" A familiar females voice yelled. A sticky, glue like substance collided with the Saisu, canceling both attacks out and creating an explosion.

"Not them too." Megumi stated.

"Why is this happening? We just finished a battle two hours ago, why are they attacking us?" Tio asked.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here." Kiyomaro said. "Gash, let's try one more time."

"Alright." Gash said, looking at the ice bounding Kiyomaro's legs.

"Zakeruga!" The beam hit the ice, creating a loud crack noise. Kiyomaro felt a sudden stinging as blood began circulating through his legs once again, and stood.

"Yes! Alright, let's go." He said. The group turned and ran, breathing heavily with nervousness. What was going on? Why were these people attacking?

"You're not going anywhere!" Hosokawa's voice called. "Gikoru Garugle!" Massive icicles erupted in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. "Surround the area, Reikom- Gikoru Garugle!" The ice flew up around them, blocking off a massive area. Kiyomaro looked around. They were trapped. But this gave them an advantage. Since they blocked off the area, the only way they could attack was if they were inside the circle as well.

"Alright, we have no choice now." Kiyomaro said.

"I guess not." Megumi stated. "I remember that spell, Dareido."

"So do I. And the Ice mamono, Reikom... This isn't going to be easy if we can't see our opponents"

"Today's not the best we've had." Gash said.

Two mamono attacks in a single day, and to top it off, they were working in teams.

"Wait... what was it that Patie said, Gash?" Kiyomaro asked.

"A league of mamono..." Tio muttered.

"Huh? What are you two talking about?" Megumi asked.

"No wonder there hasn't been any attacks these passed few weeks!" Kiyomaro announced. "The mamono were opening the portal."

"Portal?" Megumi asked.

"All the mamono that were sent back opened a portal to the human world, and came back." Gash explained.

"According to Patie, they're seeking revenge for sending them back." Tio finished.

"But why are there so many attacking us? We haven't sent that many back, Tio." Megumi stated.

"It isn't you Megumi." Kiyomaro said.

"It's us." Gash finished.

"You?" Megumi asked, confused.

"Yes... we've defeated a lot of mamono. It makes sense that the owners want to destroy the ones who made them lose the power they had." Kiyomaro said.

"You're pretty smart for a kid." Hosokawa's voice said. They looked up. At last the four revealed themselves.

"Well someone has to make up for the brains you lack." Kiyomaro said. Megumi laughed slightly behind him as a scowl crossed Hosokawa's face.

"Think your funny, eh." He said darkly, opening his spell book. "Gikoru!"

"Rashirudo!" Kiyomaro yelled without even opening his book. The large lightning shield erupted in front of them. A large crash emitted from it as the ice collided with it, electricity surrounding it. Suddenly, a large crack formed on the sides, forming smaller ones all the way up it.

"What?" Kiyomaro muttered. "Megumi, move!"

He grabbed Gash's arm and ran to the side, Megumi right behind him, as the shield broke. He looked to Hosokawa, breathing heavily. Casting that many spells already made him tired. How many more would he be able to cast?

"Are you alright, Kiyomaro?" Gash asked, noticing his partners breathing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, straightening up. "I don't think we have a chance against them right now."

"But we're trapped, Kiyomaro." Tio reminded him.

"I know we are... just let me think." He said. He looked at his spellbook.

"Don't take a break yet!" Reikom announced. "Hosokawa?"

"Ra Gikoru Fang!" Hosokawa announced. Kiyomaro's eyes widened. This was new.

"Where is it?" Megumi asked.

"Was it a dud?" Kiyomaro asked. Seconds later, the ground below him erupted, freeing a large, ice, wolf head. "From below me!" Kiyomaro asked with surprise.

"Kiyomaro!" Gash called. He jumped forward, pushing Kiyomaro, and himself away from the large wolf. It closed its jaws in the air and vanished.

"Did you get him?" The female asked.

"Don't count on it, Rupa!" Kiyomaro called. "Zakeru!" The lightning flew at them, crashing into the ground in front of the four. Smoke erupted around them, giving Kiyomaro a chance to think.

"Gash, the only thing we can use to get us out of here is Baou Zakeruga." He said to his mamono. He was breathing heavily. That last spell used another burst of his energy.

"What? You're already drained of your energy, Kiyomaro." Megumi protested.

"Alright." Gash said shortly after. Tio looked at him with surprise.

"Gash are you serious? He can't cast a spell like that, he's drained!" She said in protest.

"That doesn't matter, Tio. You do what you have to in a battle. Zakeru and Zakeruga aren't strong enough."

"And it will burn their books." Gash said.

"We can use a different formation! You guys can get the books, and we'll keep them busy." Megumi said. Kiyomaro hesitated, looking at her.

"Fine... Keep us covered but don't use too much energy." Kiyomaro finished.

"Alright..." Megumi said at last. She opened her spell book. "Are you ready, Tio?"

"You bet!" Tio said.

"Let's go." Kiyomaro said. The group ran forward into the dust, spell books glowing.

"I can't see!" Papipurio announced.

"Yeah, neither can the rest of us." Hosokawa said annoyed.

"Saisu!" Megumi called. The boomerang flew out, hitting Papipurio directly. "Saisu!" She called again. Another boomerang hit Reikom, knocking him away.

"Little brat!" Hosokawa growled. He stepped forward, moving toward Megumi's figure.

"Let's go, Gash!" Kiyomaro announced. Hosokawa turned to face the direction of the voice, coming face to face with Kiyomaro. "Gash, get his mamono!"

"Right!" Gash said. "Tio, get the other one."

"Alright." Tio said. The two ran toward the mamono.

"Megumi, try to get Rupa's book!" Kiyomaro called. "And be careful!"

"You got it!" Megumi said.

"Damn it you brat-Gikoru!" Hosokawa growled, throwing a punch at Kiyomaro. The teenager quickly ducked, throwing a punch at Hosokawa's stomach. He heard a gasp for breath as his fist connected and stood straight, reaching for the book.

"No you don't," Hosokawa said, forcing the book down on Kiyomaro. It struck him across the face, the force sending him back several steps. He shook his head, dazed from the unexpected action. He was tripped seconds later as Reikom tackled his legs, knocking him down.

"_If Reikom is free then…-_Gash!" Kiyomaro called. No answer. He heard Megumi and Tio fighting still. But Gash was down.

"You annoying piece of crap." Hosokawa muttered, kicking Kiyomaro across the face. He had experienced it before, though last time, his arm was frozen to the ground by ice. "How about I show you how it feels to be powerless."

"You would know." Kiyomaro growled in return. Hosokawa stared at him, smirking.

"Rupa, do you have those two under control yet?" Hosokawa called.

"Dareido!"

"Ew! What is this junk!" Tio cried out. "I can't move! It's so gross!"

"Be quiet." Papipurio said.

"Papipurio, look this way-Ah!" Rupa cried.

"How dare you do that to Tio!" Megumi yelled.

"Furizudo!" Reikom turned to face Megumi, instantly freezing her legs. She fell over, shielding her head with her arms.

"Megumi!" Kiyomaro called. He lifted himself up slightly, only to be kicked down by Hosokawa once again. The man placed his foot atop Kiyomaro's head, holding it down.

"It's no use. There's no way you can win so be a good boy and surrender your book."

"Don't… do it Kiyomaro!" Gash suddenly announced. He sounded injured… Kiyomaro could tell. "Don't give up yet!"

"You again. Reikom, take care of him." Hosokawa said forcefully.

"You got it." Reikom announced. "Wanna give me a hand?"

"Please, allow me." Papipurio said.

"Poreid!" Rupa called. A dark substance flew from the mamono's mouth and hit Gash, instantly paralyzing him.

"What? How did it work so fast this time?"

"We've adapted our abilities since the last time we met." Papipurio said. "So now we can control the time it takes for each spell!"

"I got her book, Hosokawa" Reikom said, holding up a light orange spell book. Tio's eyes widened as she stared at the mamono with rage.

"No! Put that down! No!" She struggled against the hold unsuccessfully. "Megumi! Do something!"

"I can't move!" Megumi announced.

Kiyomaro lay there, unable to move as well. He clenched his fists tightly, eyes narrowed. His spell book began glowing bright red.

"Huh…" Hosokawa muttered, noticing the sudden change of light.

"Leave them out of this!" He yelled suddenly. Hosokawa looked down with surprise as Kiyomaro took hold of his leg, pulling it to the side. He stumbled and fell, allowing Kiyomaro enough time to stand. He got up without hesitation and opened the spell book. "Zakeru!"

The lightning spell flew forward, hitting Reikom directly. The spell book flew out of his arms and Kiyomaro ran forward, grasping it tightly.

"Damn it!" Hosokawa yelled.

"You'll pay for hurting them…" Kiyomaro muttered, staring blankly at the ground. He looked up, eyes filled with rage. "Gash, can you move!" The small mamono gingerly pulled at his arms, smiling broadly at the small amount they were moving.

"Not to well, but more or less!" Gash announced.

"Alright, brace yourself!" The spell book glowed brighter than before as Kiyomaro turned the pages, stopping when the light was almost white.

"Kiyomaro…?" Megumi muttered uneasily.

"Here we go… Baou Zakeruga!" Kiyomaro cried out. Out of Gash's mouth flew a large, lightning dragon, a red gem rested on its forehead.

"Do I have to do everything!" Patie's voice suddenly called.

"Sou Gyakuru!" Uri called. Kiyomaro's eyes widened slightly as a huge water dragon emerged out of the blue.

"Hya!" Patie cried, forcing her arms forward. The dragon advanced on them, colliding with the Baou Zakeruga.

"Come on, Gash, we can't lose this!" Kiyomaro cried, tightening his grip around his spell book. "We won't lose-Aaagh!" The book began to glow brighter, almost a white as power flowed through it. The dragon let off a loud roar, pushing passed the water dragon.

"No… not again…" Patie muttered.

"Run!" Ururu cried, grabbing Patie and leaving. The Baou Zakeruga struck the ground where they once were and than roase into the air, vanishing with a roar. Kiyomaro fell to his knees, breathing heavily. Beside him, two spell books burned, one blue, and the other teal.

"No! Not my book!" Papipurio cried. "No, I can't go back! I can't! I want to be king!"

"Papipurio…" Rupa muttered, reaching out for the book. Her hand hovered above it hopelessly.

"Reikom…" Hosokawa muttered. "So I lost you again…" Reikom didn't even struggle as his book burned. He simple fell to his knees before it, staring with disbelief and annoyance.

"It's been fun." He said. He looked up at the group. "You guys are a good team. We didn't stand a chance against you." He looked to Gash. "And as for you. Don't let any of the other mamono beat you. There are a lot of them, each one fierce." Gash looked at him, amazed by his sudden attitude towards them. "They're stronger than they were."

"I will," Gash said, confidently. Reikom turned to Hosokawa, standing.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." He said. Hosokawa stared at him. "Good luck." With that he vanished.

"Papipurio, I'm sorry" Rupa said, watching the boy hopelessly.

"Goodbye, Rupa." Papipurio stated, vanishing. The two humans stared at the group for several seconds before turning and running.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Kiyomaro said, standing up. He walked to Megumi and handed her the Orange spell book. "Are you three alright?" He helped her up, his breathing lighter.

"I'm fine." Megumi said. "Kiyomaro, you shouldn't have used that spell. You're lucky you're still standing."

"I said I'm alright, Megumi." Kiyomaro retorted. He looked over to the two mamono. "Are you guys alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Tio responded. "Not too much damage done. Gash did get hit once though."

"But I'm fine." Gash finished. The two mamono walked to Kiyomaro and Megumi. Tia had small scratches and bruises throughout her body, and Gash had a good-sized cut on his shoulder. "Let's get going before anyone else comes."

"Yeah, good idea." Tio said. "Come on, Megumi. Let's go home."

"Maybe I should walk you," Kiyomaro suggested with worry.

"It's alright, Kiyomaro." Megumi said, smiling. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah. I won't let anything happen to her, Kiyomaro." Tio said, smiling.

"But what about you, Tio." Gash stated. "Who's going to keep an eye on you."

"Gash, I can keep an eye on myself." Tio returned.

"But," Gash said.

"Gash, enough. Let's go." Kiyomaro said, taking the mamono's arm. "Bye you guys. Megumi, call my cell phone if anything goes wrong ok."

"Alright." Megumi said, smiling. "Come on, Tio." The two walked away as Kiyomaro and Zatch walked toward their home.

**AUTHORS NOTE: As you can see, Reikom had a soft spot in the end. I had my own reasons for doing that. Please Read and Review!**


	3. Return of a Friend: Nyarurato's Return!

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Konjiki no Gash Bell. If I did, this wouldn't be on Fanfictiction.  
**

Kiyomaro Takamine walked down the street toward his home slowly, holding his spell book in hand. Two attacks in one day was more than he was used to. Gash walked beside him, obviously tired from the way he was slanting over. Kiyomaro looked down at him, smiling slightly before looking back up. After several minutes of silence, Kiyomaro spoke.

"Gash," He said, waiting until he had the mamono's attention before continuing. The blonde haired boy didn't look up at Kiyomaro as he responded.

"Hmm?" He asked. Kiyomaro loosened his grip on the book, feeling slightly more comfortable as he neared his house.

"Good job today," He said. "You did a great job."

The mamono smiled slightly and looked at his partner. "You too."

Kiyomaro and Gash entered the house quietly. It was already dark and he was sure his mother was waiting for them. They slipped their shoes off by the door, Kiyomaro dropping his backpack, and walked toward the kitchen. At the table, facing away from them, Hana Takamine sat, staring at a clock on the wall.

"Mom, we're back." Kiyomaro said quietly, hoping not to startle the woman. His attempts failed, for she jumped with surprise. She turned to face the door, and upon seeing Gash and Kiyomaro, stood quickly from her seat and rushed to the door. She threw her arms around Kiyomaro happily.

"You're home! I was so worried!" She said. She released her son and looked down at Gash, kneeling down and hugging him tightly as well. She stared at the mamono, her expression suddenly hard. "You guys got hurt again?" She asked.

"We're fine, mother." Gash said, addressing her as he had since he arrived with Kiyomaro. Hana stood, staring at the two boys before her. Regardless of the fact that Kiyomaro was healed, he had bruises from the second battle, and Gash had them remaining from the battle before.

"Don't worry so much, Mom. We can take care of ourselves." Kiyomaro assured her.

Hana looked at the two reluctantly. "Well, come have some dinner than. You've had a long day." She said sympathetically. She turned to the stove, where the pots of food were sitting. She took three bowls from the cupboard and filled them with rice, chicken, and on one of them, yellowtail. She placed the plates on the table and the three took their seats.

An hour and a half later, Kiyomaro walked into the bedroom, his hair wet from the shower he had jut taken. He had a small white towel around his neck and wore his normal clothes, not ready to sleep just yet. He closed the door and turned to see Gash was sitting on the floor, playing with the Vulcan 300. Kiyomaro stopped upon seeing this and laughed slightly. "It's been a while since I've seen you play with that thing." He said, sitting down on the bed. He lay back, lifting his legs onto the soft mattress as he rested his head on the pillow.

"Yeah. I miss playing with Vulcan." Gash said, tossing the cardboard box into the air. He had the complete set of Vulcan extensions he had made himself before him. Catching the Vulcan in his hand as it fell, he picked up a piece of cardboard that resembled a jet pack, and taped it to Vulcan's back. He stood, running around the room with his hand out so it looked as if Vulcan was flying.

Kiyomaro lifted himself to a sitting position, watch as Gash ran around the room. He looked to he clock. 9:30 already. He had to go to school tomorrow. For the first time in a while, he didn't want to go to school. He just wanted to stay home and sleep in. The last few weeks of peace were most likely over. They would encounter more enemies now, whether they wanted to or not.

"Gash, that's enough." Kiyomaro said, standing. He looked at the small, briefcase-like school bag on his desk and walked toward it. He picked up two notebooks, a pen, a pencil, and an eraser, and placed them into the small pack. He than put it on the desk, turning as Gash stuck a cardboard sleeping hat on Vulcan's head. The mamono ran to the closet, took out a blanket and pillow, and placed them on the floor. He then reached under the small area under Kiyomaro's bed and pulled out a small mat, placed the pillow upon it, and lay down under the blanket. Kiyomaro turned off the light wand walked to his bed, pulling back the covers and laying down, without even changing into his pajamas. He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Kiyomaro felt as though he had barely fallen asleep when the alarm clock started buzzing in the early morning. He covered his head with his pillow, trying to drown out the annoying noise.

"Kiyomaro, wake up!" Gash announced. Kiyomaro felt something crawl onto his bed, than felt someone jumping on it. He tried to ignore it for several moments with no avail as the mamono kept yelling, "Wake up!"

At last Kiyomaro sat up, staring at Gash angrily. "Shut up already!" He yelled. "It's 6:30, I could have slept a little longer!" He pushed a button on his alarm clock, silencing the annoying buzzing immediately. He stood and Gash jumped off the bed, landing with a soft thump on the floor. He ran to the door and opened it, exiting the room before closing it behind him. "What's he so excited about?" He was answered shortly after by his mothers call from downstairs.

"Kiyomaro, come on down. I made yellowtail for breakfast!" Kiyomaro laughed slightly to himself and changed into his school uniform before grabbing his schoolbag. He walked to the door and stopped, his hand on the knob. The spell book lay on his dresser, where he had left it the night before. He walked back over and picked it up, slipping it into his pack before walking back to the door and exiting the room.

As he walked down the stairs, the smell of his mothers cooking filled his nostrils. He inhaled deeply, savoring the smell. When he walked through the kitchen doorway, his plate was already served, placed on the table. He sat down before it and looked at Gash, who was already eating his helping. His mother sat down with them, a plate of her own in her hand.

"Good morning, Kiyomaro." She said, smiling. Kiyomaro smiled in return.

"I was wondering what Gash was so excited about when he woke me. It looks like he's enjoying the meal," Kiyomaro stated. At the sound of his name, Gash looked up, his mouth full.

"'es, i's gweat!" He said through the food.

"That's good to know," Hana said happily. Kiyomaro took a bite of his own food, glancing at his watch.

"So, Gash, where are you going today?" Kiyomaro asked. Gash looked at him as if it were completely obvious and swallowed his food before responding.

"I'm going to school with you of course!" He stated cheerfully. Kiyomaro nearly choked on his orange juice and placed the cup on the table roughly.

"Oh, no you don't! You are _not_ coming to school with me!" He said clearly. Gash stared at him, his comical expression on his face as if saying 'What?' Kiyomaro stared at him sternly. "Don't give me that look, Gash! You're not coming with me! Go to the park or something!"

Gash erupted in tears as he argued with Kiyomaro. "But Naomi is going to be there!" He retorted. Kiyomaro's eyebrow twitched slightly with annoyance.

"I said no, Gash!" He stood up, pushing his chair back, and walked out of the kitchen.

"Kiyomaro, wait!" His mother urged. Shortly after, the front door slammed shut. She stared at the hallway, frowning.

"I'm sorry," Gash said, looking at the food before him. He poked it softly with his chopsticks, obviously regretting making his partner upset.

"That's alright, Gash, It's not your fault." Hana said reassuringly.

Kiyomaro walked down the street quickly, clenching his school bag tightly in his left hand. It was barely the morning and his day was already ruined. _Stupid Gash. Can't he understand that he needs to leave me alone at school?_ He asked himself. The mamono had tried to go with him every day for the past week, occasionally sneaking with him in his usual gym bag disguise. Kiyomaro glanced behind him to make sure the bag wasn't following him, and sighed with relief as he turned a corner. He bumped into a figure and stumbled back.

"Oh, Takamine-kun. You're early this morning." A females voice said. Kiyomaro looked up to see his friend, Suzume Mizuno, standing before him.

"Yeah, I thought I'd leave a little earlier than usual today. Sorry about bumping into you, Mizuno," He said. Suzume shook her head.

"No, it's my fault. I was on my way to your house to get you and I didn't see you around the corner." She said, smiling. Before Kiyomaro had a chance to respond, three shadows walked up behind him. He turned sharply, expecting the worst, and calmed himself to see his three other friends, Tsuyoshi Kaneyama, Hiroshi Yamanaka, and Mamoru Iwashima.

"Oh, it's just you three," He said with relief.

"What do you mean, _just_?" Hiroshi asked playfully.

"What happened to you, Takamine? You're all beat up." Tsuyoshi pointed out. Kiyomaro looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kiyomaro asked.

"Don't act dumb, Takamine! Who'd you get into a fight with?" Mamoru asked, elbowing him softly. Kiyomaro suddenly realized what they were talking about. The fight from yesterday had left him with a few cuts and bruises.

"No, it wasn't a fight." He said.

"Well, what was it, than?" Suzume asked. Kiyomaro stood there, thinking of an excuse.

"I uh… fell while hiking!" He said. "Yeah, that's it! I went hiking with Gash yesterday, and he almost fell off a rock we were climbing. So I grabbed him and fell myself!" He said. His friends stared at him. "But I'm alright! It wasn't that high!"

"That makes sense…" They all said at the same time. They walked by him, continuing toward school. Kiyomaro stayed behind several seconds, silently thanking the gods that his friends were such idiots.

"Kiyomaro, are you coming or not?" Mamoru called.

"Oh, yeah!" Kiyomaro responded, running after them. He slowed to a walk as he reached them, listening to their conversations.

"I swear, I was so much closer to catching the tsuchinoko this weekend! I won't give up until I find it though!" Tsuyoshi said energetically.

"Tsuchinoko?" Kiyomaro muttered. _You mean he's still after that?_

"I saw three alien spaceships yesterday!" Mamoru announced, showing Kiyomaro three fingers.

"That's great, Iwashima…" He said skeptically. _Aliens. Iwashima never ceases to amaze me._

"I made three home runs at my baseball game." Hiroshi said, holding up a fist to show his obvious pride.

"Good job, Yamanaka!" He said. _Finally, something normal…_

"Wow, you guys sure had fun. All I did was picked fruit all weekend." Suzume said. Kiyomaro looked at her for a moment.

"Really now…" He said._ She spent her weekend picking fruit?_

After ten minutes of discussion, they finally reached the school. Kiyomaro sighed with relief as he walked toward his shoe locker, replacing his regular shoes with the school shoes he had. He slipped them on, and walked away. "I'll see you in class, you guys." He said to his friends, lifting one hand in goodbye. He walked down the school hallway, ignoring various glances from the other students. "Did he get into another fight?" One said to her friend. Kiyomaro walked by them and entered his classroom. There were people there, talking energetically. He didn't even bother to look to the front as he walked down the aisle of desks.

"It's good to see you again, Hibiki-chan!" He heard the teacher say. Kiyomaro walked to his seat. Hibiki… there was no way it was her. He placed his bag on the small hook beside his desk and took his seat, staring out the window. The reflection of a girl showed in the clear window, and slightly startled, Kiyomaro looked up. Before him was a girl with light red, almost orange hair and pinkish eyes She wore a pink hat atop her head, and an yellow t-shirt with a pink tank top over it. Her pants were brown, and her shoes pink. On both wrists were thick, orange, belt like bracelets. Kiyomaro stared at the girl, amazed.

"Sh-Shion?" He said with disbelief. The girl nodded, smiling, and from inside her backpack, a small, white cat with purple stripes appeared. "And… Nyarurato?" The cat responded with a meow. Kiyomaro stared at them, unsure if he was really seeing them.

"We're back." Shion said simply.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Alright! Chapter three complete! I know it's kinda short, but it's alright. I don't know how long chapter four will take me, so bear with me. I'll update the next chapter as soon as I write it! So, to my faithful readers. Read and Review, and please be patient! PS: I most likely will not update twice in one day. This chapter was just easier for me.**


	4. Return of a Friend Part II: Conversation

Kiyomaro stared at the girl before him with amazement. _She's really back?_ He thought to himself. _So that means…_

"Nyarurato!" Gash's voice suddenly called from the door. Kiyomaro's head slowly turned to the door, where Gash stood in his Gym Bag disguise. His eye twitched slightly as he stared at the boy. Nyarurato turned his head at the sound of his voice, and looked at Gash. He meowed with excitement and jumped out Shion's backpack, jumping from desk to desk to reach Gash. He jumped on the boy's head, meowing energetically. Shion laughed at the two and waved at the blonde haired boy.

"Hi Gash! It's good to see you again!" She said to him. Gash ran over to them, almost as if floating, and stopped before Shion.

"Shion! You're back!" He said happily. Shion nodded happily as she looked at her mamono friend.

"But how?" Shion looked at Kiyomaro and shook her head.

"I don't know." She said. "Nyarurato just came back on day with this," She reached into her school bag and took out a thick, pale pink spell book. "I didn't believe it myself when I saw him, but he's really here." She looked down at Gash and Nyarurato, who were playing happily on the floor. Before another word could be spoken between the two, the sliding classroom door opened once again.

"Hibiki!" Hiroshi's voice called. Kiyomaro and Shion looked at the door once again. Within moments, Suzume, Hiroshi, Mamoru, and Tsuyoshi stood beside the two.

"Hibiki-chan! It's so good to see you again!" Suzume said happily. Shion smiled politely.

"It's good to see you too, Suzume," She said.

"Where have you been, Hibiki?" Tsuyoshi asked eagerly.

"Oh, I've been wandering." She said.

"Kiyomaro, can we have a word with you?" Hiroshi asked, grabbing Kiyomaro's elbow. Kiyomaro looked at him.

"Actually, I'm kind of… "He started. Before he could finish, the three boys dragged him away from Shion and Suzume.

"Be right back, Hibiki!" Mamoru assured her. The three stopped pulling Kiyomaro in the back of the classroom, surrounding him in a corner. Kiyomaro looked at him with confusion.

"What do you want?" He asked them.

"You're going to give us a chance this time right, Kiyomaro?" Hiroshi said, glaring at him.

"Yeah, last time you were the only one hanging out with her!" Mamoru added in. Kiyomaro stared at them.

"What do you mean? She followed me last time!" HE retorted.

"Oh don't even try to lie to us, Takamine! We saw you walk to school with her that day! She went completely out of her way to go to your house!" Tsuyoshi snapped back.

"Wait, you don't think we were…" He started. Could they really think that he and Shion were dating? The three nodded, staring at him. "But, we weren't! We're just friends!" The three looked at him skeptically. "And besides, I already have a girlfriend!" He covered him mouth immediately after saying that. He had said way to much now.

"You have a girlfriend!" The three boys asked in loudly unison. Shion looked at the group, as did the rest of the class. Suzume suddenly rose up next to him, her eyes glued to the floor. She clenched her fist on her school bag with jealousy.

"Takamine-kun, you have a girlfriend?" She asked without looking up. The boys stepped away from her nervously.

"So who is it, Kiyomaro?" Hiroshi asked, elbowing him softly.

"That's none of your business!" Kiyomaro said quickly. He was determined not to let them know. If they found out he was dating Megumi… The group immediately rushed to Gash, seeming to forget about Shion. They surrounded him quickly.

"Who is Takamine's girlfriend, Gash?" They asked him, eyes filled with mischief. Gash opened his mouth to answer.

"Gash, don't tell them!" Kiyomaro yelled to him. He ran to the group, pushing through them and picking up Gash. He covered his mouth with his hand just as he said the first syllable.

"Me…" Kiyomaro stared at them and lifted the green gym bag from the floor, forcing Gash into it.

"Alright, that's quite enough!" Their math teacher announced. "Take your seats, all of you,"

Kiyomaro sat down in his seat, Shion behind him. Nyarurato quickly jumped into her backpack again, hiding from view. Kiyomaro placed the gym bag under his desk and took his notebook from his school bag, placing it on his desk.

"Kiyomaro, I need to talk to you at lunch," Shion whispered behind him as the teacher began his lecture. Kiyomaro's eyes glanced back, though he didn't turn his head. He hesitated for several moments before nodding in acknowledgement.

The day went by faster then Kiyomaro expected. After what seemed like ten minutes, the bell rang, allowing the students to leave for lunch. Kiyomaro put his things away and stood, Shion doing the same behind him. At the sound of the bell, Gash unzipped the gym bag, poking his head out. He looked at Kiyomaro for a moment before opening the bag completely and jumping out. Nyarurato jumped from Shion's bag as well, landing on Gash's head.

"Let's go outside," Kiyomaro suggested, staring at the people around her. "Quick, before anyone sees us." Shion smiled and walked passed him.

"Alright, let's go," She said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the door. Kiyomaro turned to look at Gash for a moment. He saw several people staring at them, among them were Tsuyoshi, Hiroshi, and Mamoru.

"Come on, Gash!" He said before turning back around. He walked right behind Shion as he led him toward the stairs that led to the roof.

"Shion? Where are we going?" Kiyomaro asked at last as he was pulled up the stairs. Gash and Nyarurato struggled to keep up with the two as they jogged up the flights.

"To a place we can talk without disruptions." She glanced down the stairs to make sure they weren't being followed. She pushed open the doors to the roof at last and walked into the open air, inhaling deeply.

"Shion, why are we up here?" Kiyomaro asked.

"I just need to talk to you, Kiyomaro." She said in response. "It's good that you haven't been disqualified yet,"

"Yeah, I suppose so," Kiyomaro said in response. Gash and Nyarurato ran across the roof, chasing each other happily. "You look like you're doing good yourself, Shion."

"Things have gotten easier for me in the last year." Shion said.

Kiyomaro hesitated, looking at Nyarurato. "When did you get him back?" Shion looked at the cat mamono as well, a soft smile crossing her lips.

"About a month ago. He just wandered into my home one day." She looked at Kiyomaro and frowned. "It looks like you've gotten into a fight. I've been lucky so far. No mamono have attacked us."

"That's good," He said.

"Do you know how they came back?" She asked. Kiyomaro nodded. He sat down against the wall and sighed deeply.

"There haven't been any attacks in the past few weeks," He started. "We learned yesterday why that was," Shion sat down as well. "A mamono we fought a while back worked with another mamono Tio and Gash sent back to open a portal to the human world. The mamono that participated in the battle, most of the came back." Shion looked at him and frowned as she sat down beside him.

"So that's why Nyarurato's here." She said, watching the two play. "But that must mean that Grisa is back as well."

"But the mirror may not be." Kiyomaro assured her. Gash and Nyarurato ran over to the group and sat down.

"I'm so glad you're back, Shion! I missed you and Nyarurato so much!" Gash announced. Kiyomaro looked at him for a moment.

"It looks like a few of our allies have returned as well, Gash," He said happily.

"Yeah," Gash agreed. He looked at Nyarurato, as if suddenly realizing something. "Hey! Nyarurato, let's go to the park!" He stated. The cat meowed in agreement, than looked at Shion.

"Meow," He said to her. Shion laughed a little.

"You can go ahead and go. I'll come with Kiyomaro after school to pick you up," She said to her mamono. The cat jumped on Gash's head happily.

"Meow!" he said. Gash ran toward the door and opened it. He closed it behind him, leaving the two on the roof. Before the discussion could progress any further, the bell rang to return to class.

"That's the bell," Kiyomaro stated, standing. He held out his hand to help Shion, which she took. He pulled her to her feet and she released his hand.

"It's good to see you back, Shion," Kiyomaro said as they walked entered the school building.

**AUTHORS NOTE: This was finished way faster than I expected! Thanks to all my reviewers! Next chapter in progress! **


	5. Allies Return: Battle With Sugina!

Gash ran quickly through the school building, Nyarurato bouncing along atop his head as he tried to keep from falling. He ran down another flight of stairs, practically falling. At least he exited the school, running toward the gates. He stopped on the sidewalk and looked around. Nyarurato jumped off his head and stumbled, slightly dizzy.

"Mreow…" He muttered as he fell over. Gash looked down the street on either side of him for several moments, choosing which way was fastest. At least he made his decision and turned to the left, running several steps before stopping and looking behind his shoulder. Nyarurato was laying on the ground, his eyes spinning with dizziness.

"Come on, Nyarurato!" Gash urged. The cat slowly stood and ran forward. Gash waited until the cat was beside him before continuing to run. Nyarurato's tail flicked slightly he ran beside Gash, struggling to keep up. "Stop!" Gash said, stopping directly in front of Nyarurato. The cat crashed into him, not expecting the sudden stop. He fell onto his back, letting off a small meow. Gash turned to look at him and picked him up, placing him once again on his head. "Sorry, Nyarurato." He said apologetically. He looked both ways on the busy street, waiting for the signal on the other side to change. At last it did, and Gash ran quickly across. _If Nyarurato's back, than that must mean that…_ He thought to himself. He didn't want to get his hopes up however, and he shook his head softly. He turned another corner and at last entered the gates to the park, stopping by he play area.

"We're here, Nyarurato!" Gash said to the cat. Nyarurato jumped off his head into the soft sand and fell over, dizzy once again.

"What are you doing here, Gash?" A familiar voice said. Gash's eyes widened slightly and he turned. There , to his left, was a pink car with a brown haired girl in it.

"Naomi-chan!" He announced. "Have you seen any new kids here?" He asked. Naomi looked at Gash, smiling wider than she usually did. Her eyes seemed to close halfway with mischief.

"Maybe, why would I tell you though?" She asked him. Gash stared at her, his teeth grinding together.

"Fin than, I'll find her myself!" Gash said simply. "Come on Nyarurato!" He began to walk away from Naomi, Nyarurato following behind him.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!" Naomi said. The car suddenly began moving as she pushed to pedals, heading straight to Gash and Nyarurato. The girl laughed loudly as she approached. Gash turned around for a moment, hearing Naomi's laughter. His eyes widened with fear and he turned again, running.

"Aaah! Naomi-chan! Stop it!" He pleaded.

"Meeeow!" Nyarurato called. The two ran quickly from the rapidly approaching car. Nyarurato jumped out of it's path into the sand and shortly after, jumped onto the jungle gym. Gash watched as he left and gulped. Naomi followed him still. He quickly jumped off the concrete walkway into the bushes, falling through them. Naomi drove passed him, stopping and turning. She laughed loudly before turning back around and driving away.

"Phew…" Gash sighed with relief. He stood up, dusting himself off. "Nyarurato!" He called, turning to face the jungle gym. The cat mamono jumped from the top and began to run towards Gash.

"Gash?" A girls soft voice said behind him. Gash stiffened slightly, recognizing the voice instantly. He turned his head, hoping his thoughts were right.

A girl with straight, shoulder length pink hair stood before Gash, holding a blonde haired doll. She wore a short sleeved shirt, the top half light pink with dark pink hearts, and the bottom half dark pink. Light pink shorts extended to her thighs, and dark pink slippers covered her feet. Her pink eyes stared at Gash.

"K-Koruru…" Gash muttered. Koruru looked at him, eyes wide. Nyarurato bounced through the bushed and stopped next to Gash.

"Meow!" He announced. He tilted his head as Gash ignored him, than looked the direction he was facing.

"Koruru, you are back." Gash stated with disbelief.

"Gash!" Koruru cried, running forward. She hugged him happily, holding the doll tightly in one hand. "I'm so happy you're still in the battle!"

"You look so different, Koruru. You're hair is longer. And it's not curled at the ends!" Gash pointed out.

"You don't look the same yourself, Gash." Koruru stated in return. She looked at Nyarurato, who was now jumping to try to reach the flowing hair of the doll. "Who's this?"

Gash looked at Nyarurato. "Oh, this is Nyarurato! He's a mamono I met a little after you were sent back." Koruru looked down at the cat.

"You like Tina, Nyarurato?" She asked, referring to the doll. Nyarurato nodded, his tail flicking with mischief. His eyes shimmered as he stared at the dolls flowing hair.

"What's it like back in the mamono world, Koruru?" Gash asked at last. Koruru looked back at him and smiled slightly.

"Same as it always was. There's no school there though, so I spend a lot of time with my parents." She explained. "So, how were things in the human world?"

"They've been good until yesterday." Gash said.

"Yeah, I know a little about that…" Koruru said softly. Gash looked at her. "Marusu has been saying something about opening a portal to the human world for a few months. I never had anything to do with it, than one day, I got my book back, and got sent here."

"We sent Marusu back to the mamono world yesterday," Gash assured her. "Are you back with Shiori?"

Koruru nodded. "Of course. As soon as I got back, I went straight to her house. She's at school right now.

"So is Kiyomaro," Gash said. "And Nyarurato's partner as well." Koruru looked at him and tilted her head. "What is it?"

"Where's the Vulcan 300?" She asked. Gash looked at her.

"He's at home!" He said simply. "He was too tired to go anywhere today, so I left him there!"

"Oh, I see," Koruru said. She lifted Tina slightly as Nyarurato tried once again to grab her hair.

"I'm going to hope you haven't been attacked yet," Gash said hopefully. Koruru shook her head.

"Nope, no attacks so far. I'm glad. Shiori keeps the book with her all the time, but she never casts any spells." Koruru answered.

"Juron!" Another familiar voice yelled. Gash looked around anxiously for the source of the voice. _That spell_… He thought to himself.

"Koruru, run!" He said to his friend as a thick vine erupted below Koruru. The girl's eyes widened with surprise and she sidestepped, barely avoiding the vine. Gash took Nyarurato in his left arm and ran toward Koruru, taking her arm. "Come on, let's go!"

"Gash, who is that!" Koruru asked nervously. This was the first time she had been attacked since her arrival, and she didn't want to fight.

"I don't remember their names, but that's not important!" Gash stated. "Kiyomaro and Shion don't get out of school for another thirty minutes. Until then, we'll have to stay away from the attackers."

"Alright." Koruru said.

"Juron!" The voice said again. Another vine erupted in front of the three mamono. Gash automatically pushed Koruru out of the way as the vine reached for her, only to be caught by it himself. He dropped Nyarurato as the vine wrapped around his body. Koruru caught Nyarurato and turned to face Gash as he was lifted.

"Gash!" Koruru cried.

"Nyarurato, Koruru! Go find Kiyomaro!" Gash said to them. The two stood their ground defiantly.

"No, I'm not leaving Gash!"

"Meow!" Nyarurato said in agreement.

"If you don't get out of here, you'll be caught too!" Gash argued.

"Koruru!" Another females voice called. Koruru and Nyarurato turned around at the sound of the voice. A girl with shoulder length black hair approached them, wearing a plaid skirt and dark blue sweater. Her shoes were black, and her socks white. Her brown eyes stared at the vine with horror.

"Shiori!" Koruru cried. "Quick, you need to do something! Cast the first spell!" The girl pleaded.

"No, Koruru! Don't do that to yourself! You can't control yourself in that form!" Gash retorted.

"Meow!" Nyarurato stated. He took several steps away from the group.

"Nyarurato, are you going to get Kiyomaro and Shion?" Gash asked with difficulty as the vine tightened its hold. The cat nodded and broke into a run towards the park exit. "Hurry!" the cat responded with a meow as it faded from view.

"Shiori, you have to cast the spell! We have to help him!" Koruru said, practically in tears. Shiori looked at her hesitantly, unsure of what to do. "Please!"

"F-Fine!" Shiori concluded. She reached into her school bag and drew the pink spell book. "Z…Zeruku!"

Almost instantly, Koruru began to change. Her hair grew longer and spiked slightly. Claws grew on her hands and feet and her eyes changed completely pink. She grew slightly taller, groaning in agony as her body changed shape. At last the transformation completed and Koruru looked at the vine.

She ran forward, one clawed hand drawn back. When she was a foot away, she threw her arm forward, slashing through the vine with razor claws. It began to release Gash as it fell, dropping him. He landed in a crouched position on the ground and looked at his friend.

"Koruru…" He said to her. Koruru looked at him, eyes filled with rage.

"I have… control… "Koruru said in a voice that wasn't hers. She looked around, searching for the attacker. "Come out, you coward!"

"Koruru! Change back now! It's ok!" Gash urged.

"Just keep thinking that, Gash!" A child's voice said. Gash looked around, searching for the source. He had hoped today would be battle free, but that wasn't meant to happen.

"Come out!" Gash demanded. "If you want to fight, show yourself!"

"If you insist," The book owners voice said. Two figures emerged from behind a large oak tree, one looked a little older than Kiyomaro and held a glowing, green book. The other was small, about his own size, and had what looked like a leaf on his head.

"It's you…" Gash said with disbelief. Though he could not recall their names, he recognized them. They were the two who terrorized the people at the Botanical Gardens, and hurt Tsukushi's friends.

"Juron!" The book owner called. The mamono placed his hand on the ground, and from below the three, vines erupted. Gash jumped to the side, expecting the attack, but Koruru and Shiori weren't as lucky. The vines wrapped around them, lifting them into the air.

"Koruru!" Gash cried. "Let her go!" He rushed forward toward the two, his teeth grit with anger.

"Juron!" Several vines erupted below Gash, one wrapping around his legs and tripping him. The others moved over him, pinning him to the ground. Gash snarled and looked up at the two as they approached.

The book keeper had green beanie over his blondish brown hair. He wore a green t-shirt, and over it a white button up shirt. His pants were dark green as well, and his shoes brown. He looked down at Gash, his spell book glowing. "When Kiyomaro gets here… we'll tear you apart…" Gash snarled, trying to lift himself under the vines.

"I'd like to see you try. When that partner of yours gets here, Sugina and I will destroy him." The book owner said to Gash. "But in the mean time, I think I'll have fun with these two." His book began to glow slightly brighter and the vines tightened around Koruru and Shiori. The two screamed in pain as the vines crushed them.

"No, stop it!" Gash pleaded. The two ignored him, steadily tightening the grip on the two girls.

Koruru slowly changed back to normal, screaming in pain as the vines tightened around her. Shiori kept a firm grip on the spell book, despite the fact she wanted to release it. "Stop it!" Gash yelled.

"Kyadopan!" Shion's voice cried. The screaming stopped as the sound of a loud crash erupted behind Gash.

"I've got you," Kiyomaro said, catching Shiori as she fell. He placed her softly on the ground and looked at her as she fell to her knees. Koruru was caught by Shion, who gently lay the unconscious girl on the floor. "Are the two of you alright?"

"Kiyomaro…" Shiori muttered. "Koruru, is she hurt?" Kiyomaro looked over to the unconscious girl and walked to her. He knelt down beside her, noticing the rise and fall of her chest.

"She's breathing, that's for sure." Kiyomaro stated, lifting the girl up. He gently placed her next to Shiori, who immediately took Koruru in her arms. "She's unconscious, but she'll live." Kiyomaro stood and glared at Sugina and his book owner.

"Why are you attacking them!" Kiyomaro demanded. The mamono laughed slightly.

"Looks like we're in luck, Haruhiko," Sugina said. "The book owner came sooner than expected."

"Excellent," Haruhiko said.

"Shut up. Where's Gash!" Kiyomaro snarled.

"The brat? He's right over there." Haruhiko said with a smirk on his face. He nodded to the vines on the floor without taking his eyes off Kiyomaro. "Tell you what. If you hand over his book, maybe I'll consider letting you all live."

Kiyomaro stared at the vines on the floor. "Shion, I need your help." He said, tightening his grip on his spell book.

"You got it," Shion declared, opening her spell book. Nyarurato stood in front of them on his hind legs, a serious expression on his cat face.

"Well? We're waiting," Haruhiko stated, holding out his hand.

"Just shut up," Kiyomaro snarled. He held the book tightly in his hand, glaring at Haruhiko. The boy stared at Kiyomaro as if he had never seen anything like him.

"What did you say to me?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"I said shut up. Those threats get old after a while. It hasn't worked in the past, so what makes you think it will work now?" Kiyomaro's expression showed nothing but anger and annoyance as he stared Haruhiko in the eyes.

"Tell you what," Haruhiko started, his eyebrow twitching slightly. "I'll give you ten seconds to run before I destroy you," Kiyomaro stepped back slightly, level with Shion. He stood his ground in that place and leaned over slightly, whispering in the girls ear.

"I'm going to draw him away from Gash. Once I do that, I want you to free him with the same spell you used to free Shiori and Koruru." Kiyomaro stated. Shion looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and gave a very stiff nod. "Until then, try to get closer." Again Shion nodded.

"Did you get that, Nyarurato?" Shion asked. The cat nodded as well, meowing slightly.

"Your time starts now," Haruhiko said, lifting his spell book. Kiyomaro looked at him and stepped behind Shion, shortly after breaking into a run to her left. She ran in the opposite direction, Nyarurato right next to her.

Almost instantly, Haruhiko opened his spell book, turning several pages. He smirked, watching Kiyomaro run. "Ten seconds, five seconds, It's all the same to me!" He said. "Ganzu Jugaron!" A plant erupted from the ground in front of Sugina, following Kiyomaro's movements. Seconds later, thick, brown seeds flew from the plant. Kiyomaro sped up. He wasn't expecting something like this. A cloud of dust erupted behind him as the seeds struck the ground, barely missing him. At last the plant stopped moving and retreated into the ground once again. Kiyomaro glanced behind Haruhiko and Sugina. Shion was already near Gash.

"Juron!" Haruhiko yelled. Expecting the spell to come up near him, Kiyomaro pivoted and ran in the opposite direction. To his surprise, it erupted under Shion, wrapping around her body. His eyes widened with surprise as she was lifted into the air, crying out with surprise.

"K-Kyadopan!" She cried desperately. Nyarurato's paw began to glow and he cut through the vine binding Shion. She fell, the vine releasing her instantly. "Kyadopan!" She cried again. Nyarurato jumped toward Gash and sliced through the vines binding him as well. The boy stood up and turned to look at Haruhiko and Sugina, his eyes cold.

"Kiyomaro!" He cried. Kiyomaro smirked and opened his spell book. The book was glowing brightly as he looked at the first page.

"Let's show them how a real team works, Gash!" Kiyomaro called. Gash nodded, staring at the two. "Let's go!"

The two ran toward Haruhiko and Sugina. "Zakeru!" Kiyomaro cried. Gash stopped moving as lightning flew from his mouth at the two. The jumped to the side quickly, Haruhiko turning a page in his book.

"Juron!" He cried. Two vines erupted, one behind Kiyomaro, and the other in front of Gash. The two quickly sidestepped, avoiding the thick vines. "Juron!" The boy cried again desperately. Again, vines erupted, which the team quickly dodged.

"Zeruku!" Shiori's voice suddenly called from behind. A pink blur suddenly rushed toward Sugina, slashing him with razor sharp claws. The vines that had risen vanished instantly as the mamono was knocked back.

"Sugina!" Haruhiko exclaimed. Before he could say another word, Koruru pointed her fists at him.

"Now, Shiori!" She cried.

"Zerusen!" Shiori called. Koruru's hands separated from her arms and launched at Haruhiko. He stared, dumbfounded at the new attack. Sugina tackled him, pushing him to the side. The two fell, Haruhiko's back hitting the ground hard.

"Rajia Jugaro!" Before Koruru could react, a giant plant erupted in front of her. She stared at it with surprise as large seeds flew from the center, hitting her directly. She cried out as she was thrown back, sliding on the ground for several feet before finally coming to a stop. Slowly, she reverted to her normal form, eyes closed.

"Koruru!" Gash and Shiori exclaimed at the same time. The brown haired girl ran toward her mamono and knelt down beside her, lifting her head.

"That little brat…" Haruhiko snarled, standing. "Sugina, you alright?" The mamono nodded, ignoring as a small line of blood slipped down his arm. "You're all going down! Juron!" He cried. His spell book glowed brighter than before, almost white. The group stood their ground nervously, waiting. Sugina placed two glowing hands on the dirt roughly. Immediately after, vines flew up from the ground, two encasing each person.

"Koruru!" Shiori cried desperately as she was pulled away from her mamono. The girl didn't even stir as the vines surrounded her, holding her in place three feet above the ground. Gash struggled against his hold, desperately trying to escape. A maniacal laugh erupted from Haruhiko as he looked at the group around him.

"What would be the best way to get rid of you all?" He asked himself, looking at each person in turn. A bright glow attracted his attention, and he turned to look at Kiyomaro. "We can't have you casting any spells now, can we?" He asked Kiyomaro mockingly. "Sugina," The mamono nodded and one of the vines wrapped around Kiyomaro's mouth, disabling him completely. They tightened significantly around his body. He closed his eyes with obvious pain, grunting slightly.

_Damn…_ He thought to himself. _How are we going to beat this? I can't cast a spell, Koruru is unconscious, and Nyarurato's spells won't do us any good._ He stared at Haruhiko with annoyance. _We can't lose here, we can't!_

"Riguron!" another voice cried. Kiyomaro's eyes widened with surprise. He looked at Gash, who had a similar expression on his face. Several hooked chains crashed into the ground in front of the duo, knocking them several feet away. Sugina's spell book flew from his partners hand, landing with a soft thump on the floor. The two hit the ground hard, laying there for several seconds with surprise.

"Aporo!" Gash exclaimed. Several feet behind Shiori stood a tall, blonde haired man who looked in his mid twenties. He had black eyes, and wore an orange suit. In his hand was a sky blue spell book, open and glowing brightly.

"Everyone alright?" He asked, looking at the various people as he walked toward the group. "I'll free you as soon as I get rid of that guys spell book. Ropes, go get it," A small, ladybug like mamono ran toward the book and picked it up. Sugina watched helplessly, unable to get up after the attack.

"N-No!" He cried. "It's not fair! You had allies!" Ropes handed the book to Aporo, making a strange sound that sounded a bit like 'guu' in a high pitched voice.

"Aporo," Kiyomaro suddenly said. The man looked at him, smiling slightly. Kiyomaro had lifted his head up over the vine, though now it was around his neck. "Why don't you let us go first. It's not the most… comfortable position," He seemed to have slightly trouble breathing due to the fact that the thick plants held him so tightly.

"Oh, of course," Aporo said. "Ropes," The lady bug mamono turned to face Kiyomaro. "Hold still alright," Aporo stated with slightly humor in his voice.

"Not like I have a choice…" Kiyomaro responded with difficulty.

"Alright, Rigurosen," He said softly. Several bladed chains shot from Rope's hands to Kiyomaro, slashing the vines. They tore open and fell to the ground beside him. He fell the three feet he was from the ground, landing on his feet with his hand on his side.

"Thanks, can I have this?" He asked, gesturing to the green book as he glared at Haruhiko. He noticed Aporo nod out of the corner of his eye and took the book. "Now, as for you,"

The two had sat up at least, both too weak to stand. Kiyomaro walked to Gash and held the book in front of him. "Zakeru," He said gently. A soft bolt of electricity flew from Gash's mouth and hit the book. It erupted into flames instantly. Kiyomaro threw it to the ground coldly before pulling at the vines. Gash fell to the floor, landing in a crouch.

"My book…" Sugina said, crawling forward weakly. Before he cold say another word, the spell book vanished, along with him. Without a word, Haruhiko crawled backwards, than stood and ran away from them. ((Read authors note))

**Authors Note: ****Alright, another chapter done! Three friends return in one day! How long will they last? Thanks to all my reviewers by the way. The following Mamono have been encountered so far! Marusu (sent back), Reikom (Sent back), Penny (Still in), Purio(Sent back), Koruru (Returned), Nyarurato(Returned), Ropes(Returned), and the normal gang! Tell me, who should be in the next chapter! I need another mamono to come back. It's a chapter starring Umagon. So give me someone to fight him, people! I won't start writing until I get that! Anyways, it's a long note, so, that's it! Until next time!**

**SeeNoEvil**


	6. A True Team: Meru Meru Me!

It was a sunny day, not a cloud in the sky over the Racing Arena. The crowd cheered as several cars sped passed the finish line, two of them neck and neck. A flash erupted, signaling the photo finish of the race, and the crowd cheered with anticipation. Several minutes passed as the judges analyzed the results. One of the cars pulled over in the pit stop, where a horse like creature was waiting eagerly with a water bottle in his hoofed hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for!" the announce called. "The second place winner is… Kafka Sunbeam!" The crowd cheered with happiness and the green haired man exited his vehicle, removing his helmet. He inhaled deeply, as if taking his first breath of air. He smiled and lifted his helmet into the air, signaling that even though it wasn't first, it was still a victory. The horse cheered as well, sounding almost like a sheep.

"Meru, Meru Me, Meru Me, Meru Me!" It yelled, jumping up and down with excitement. The announcer stated the winners name and the cheers from the crowd grew louder.

Kafka took the bottle of water from the horse and placed a hand on its head. "Thanks, Umagon," He said, walking toward the large building in the center of a grassy area. Umagon followed quickly, walking on all fours.

"Meru, Meru Me," Umagon said. Sunbeam looked down at him after taking a long drink of the water.

"Yeah, you're right, It's about time we headed home," The man said. He opened the door to the large building before turning to Umagon. "Wait here, I'm going to drop off my things," He lifted the helmet, showing that that's what he needed to leave. Umagon nodded and turned around, facing the track. The crowd was starting to file out slowly, though several people stayed to see the winner run his victory lap. Umagon watched happily, humming to himself. A voice behind him caught his attention, and startled, her turned.

"Are you Umagon?" A hooded man asked. Umagon looked at him. He had his hand behind his back. Beside his was a small, white and brown dog; it's ears flat against the side of its head. Umagon looked at it and tilted his head before ultimately nodding.

"Meru," He said in confirmation. A smirk was visible behind his brown hood.

"You're friends with that boy, Gash, am I wrong?" The man asked, his tone getting more and more excited. Once again, Umagon nodded.

"Excellent. We've been looking for you, Mamono," The man said, pulling his hand from behind his back. Umagon's eyes widened with surprise to see a brown book in the mans hand. Nervously, he stepped back. The man lifted his hand and pulled the hood off his head, smirking. "Doruku," He said calmly. The dog before Umagon suddenly snarled as spiked erupted from its body. The skin seemed to tear from his bones as he transformed, growing larger and more frightening in appearance. Umagon turned to run, only to come face to face with another person. This one looked like a clown, his purple hair seeming to swirl atop his head. His face looked like a pug's in Umagon's opinion, and he wore clown clothes.

"Uruku!" A man behind him said. He looked a few years older than Kiyomaro, possible nineteen or twenty. His hair was spiked at the front only, leaving the rest of the little hair he had flat against his head. The mamono ran in circles around Umagon, and nervously, the horses' eyes tried to follow. He ran by Umagon, knocking him back, than shot by again, hitting then horse hard in the face. Umagon fell back with surprise, landing on his back. Just as quickly, he stood, standing alert once again.

"Let's get him, Renji," The dog snarled in a demonic voice.

"Dorusen!" The man named Renji yelled. Umagon watched as the clown-like mamono stopped and several large spiked rocks flew at him.

"Shudoruku!" Kafka's voice called. The brown, spike like line of hair on Umagon's back grew into silver spikes, and silver armor protected him. He jumped to the side with amazing speed, avoiding the attack. Kafka walked slowly toward the attackers as Umagon landed several feet in front of his path. "Attacking a small mamono when his partner isn't present. That's unforgivable," Said Kafka with a serious look in his green eyes. He held Umagon's orange book in his hand, open. He stared at the mamono before him and stopped beside Umagon. "Let me show you what a Mamono and partner can do when they're together,"

"Let's get him, Seibe!" The clown mamono said. His book owner turned a page in the book, staring at the glowing page.

"You got it, Fein, Uigaru!" He yelled. Fein opened his mouth, shooting a blast of wind at the two. Kafka stared at it, waiting several moments before turning a page in the book.

"Shudorudo!" He called. Umagon arched his back slightly, and a large, rhombus shaped shield appeared before them. The spell hit the shield, canceling out. "Gou Shudoruku!"

Umagon began to glow again, and his armor began to change. He grew larger, and his armor turned red and gold. The silver guards around his hooves changed to red with a yellow trail, and the spikes on his back grew larger. A red horn grew atop his head, making his appearance that of a unicorn. His muscles expanded, making him far stronger than he was before. "Meru!" He said simply, staring with anger at his attackers.

"Alright, Umagon, let's show them what we can do!" Demanded Kafka. With a nod and a 'Meru', Umagon shot forward with lightning speed. Kafka stood his ground, examining the scene. The two knew what the strategy was. Umagon was to burn the opponents book and Sunbeam was to keep an eye on the enemy so his partner didn't get hurt.

"Dorusen!" Renji called again.

"Umagon, to your left!" Kafka called as Gofrey launched the spikes at Umagon again. The mamono jumped into the air sharply and seemed to fly toward Gofrey, a streak of red following him. He landed in front of Gofrey and rammed into him as he jumped once again, knocking the dog mamono back. He jumped off the side of the building with grace, flying toward Gofrey again. He landed on the ground in front of the dog once again, staring into his eyes.

"Uruku!" Sebe called again. Kafka looked over to the mamono quickly as he ran toward the still departing crowd. He jumped into the air once on the track, smirking as he stared at the group. Several people stopped with surprise, staring at the boy that seemed to be hovering above the ground.

"Umagon! Over there!" Demanded Kafka, pointing. Umagon looked sharply to Fein, and ran to Kafka. He saw Fein's partner already on his way toward the stands, his book glowing. Sunbeam jumped onto Umagon's back as he passed. Almost immediately after, Umagon shot forward, jumping from place to place to move faster.

"Uigaru!" Sebe called once he was close enough. Desperately, Umagon jumped up, moving in the path of the spell.

"Umagon, try to battle it with fire! Dioemuru Shudoruku!" Sunbeam yelled as the spell neared. Umagon's armor changed once again, and he grew to the size of a real horse. On both of his shoulders, large, swirly guards appeared, extending back. The horn extended, getting tipped with yellow. His tail grew, and his hoof armor strengthened. The only part of tan that was visible was his face, and part of his neck and front hooves. Instantly, flames surrounded the hovering horse and his partner. The book glowed steadily brighter, and fire shot forward from Umagon, colliding with the wind spell. The two battled with each other for several minutes, both humans putting all the effort into it they could. "A little more, Umagon!" Sunbeam urged, his hand tightening on the book as he poured his energy into it. Umagon's flames began to move forward, advancing on Fein. Within moments, the fire engulfed the wind, flying toward the clown mamono with amazing speed. It hit him sharply, knocking him into his partner. A small flame erupted on the corner of the book as it dropped to the ground. Sebe stood and ran, abandoning the burning spell book. Umagon let himself fall, creating a small crater in the ground around him. Kakfa was breathing heavily, holding onto one of the shoulder guards to keep supported.

"Meru," Umagon said, glancing at him. Sunbeam laughed at the sound of his voice in such a strong form. At last he collapsed to the floor, landing on his stomach. He held the book firmly in one hand, closed.

"I'm fine, Umagon. We still have one more opponent." He said with difficulty. That spell took a lot out of him, and it was hard to keep it active.

"Come on, Sunbeam-Sama! You can beat them!" A child's voice cried from the stands. IT was barely audible, but Kafka heard it. He looked over with surprise. A small child, no older than Gash, stood, leaning against the side railing. His hands were drawn around his mouth to amplify the sound. "Get up, Sunbeam-Sama! You have to win, that way you can race again! I want to see you win!"

Sunbeam smiled, tears forming in his eyes. He had to help Umagon. He lifted himself to his hands and knees weakly, putting pressure on the spell book as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Meru me," Umagon said, kneeling down. Kafka took hold of the shoulder guard and pulled himself to his feet, mounting Umagon shortly after. He stared at Renji and Gofrey, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, you're right, Umagon. We can win this," He said, the book glowing once again. Flames began to surround the horse once again as they stared at Renji and Gofrey.

"This guy is…" Renji started, stepping behind the dog. He shook his head confidently. "No, we can beat him, Gofrey!" He turned a page in his book. "Doruku!" Gofrey short forward, snarling. "Umagon! Go!" Kafka shouted. Umagon nodded curtly and the flames grew. The mamono ran forward as well, crashing head first onto Gofrey. The force of their collision knocked them both back. Fames lingering on Gofrey quickly vanished as the wind blew them out.

"Meru Meru Me!" Umagon cried as he was thrown back. He landed on his feet, though lowered to one knee. He lifted himself up shortly after.

"Alright, Umagon, let's try this one!" Kafka said. He turned a page in the book, staring a at a spell. "We've never tried it before, let's see what it does. Here goes nothing! Shudorusen!"

"Meru Meru Me!" Umagon cried. Umagon lowered his head, the horn pointed at the mamono. It began to glow brightly, as if it was going to shoot forward. Shortly after, the light released itself from the horn, changing into a solid, missile like form and advancing on the enemy.

"D-Dor," Before Renji could finish the spell, the missile hit Gofrey and exploded upon impact. The dog roared as he was thrown backward, retreating to his original form. Renji dropped the book immediately as it erupted in flames. Gofrey glanced at him, breathing heavily and whimpering. Renji turned and ran toward the stadium exit as Gofrey vanished.

Kafka turned his head to look at the stands. The boy was gone. He smiled to himself and fell off Umagon's back, landing on his back on the floor. Umagon reverted to his original form, collapsing as well. He was breathing heavily, sweat covering his face. "Meru Meru Me…" He muttered, looking at Kafka.

"It was… considerably difficult, wasn't it Umagon?" Kafka asked weakly. "But, the likes of them could never defeat a true team,"

"Meru," Umagon said in agreement. He rose to his feet slowly, breathing slightly calmer now. He walked to Sunbeam and helped him sit up. "Meru Meru Me, Meru Meru Me," He said. Kafka nodded with understanding, looking into the horses eyes.

"Yes, I hope the others are well also. The mamono are obviously strong, but they won't stand a chance against the eight of us. Let's hope that not all those who returned are bad," He looked to the stands once again, watching as the sun slowly set behind them.

A/N: Alright, the Shudorusen spell is real, but the way it looked at the effect was COMPLETELY made up! I had no idea how that worked, and I couldn't find an image of it! Anyway, Thank you all for your reviews! I really appreciate it. And I apologize for taking so long on this chapter! I know it's short, but I couldn't think of ANYTHING. And I have two fan fictions to keep updating on. I have also decided, I will be taking a few fan mamono's. I mean, the mamono that Gash, Umagon, Tio, Brago, and Kyanchome fought can't be the only ones! So, if you're interested in that, I need the following:

MAMONO

Name:

Age: (Between 4 and 17)

Gender:

Power:

Appearance: ( Detailed description of How they look, or an image will be fine. I just need the URL)

History: (How they met the human, their life in the mamono world, and their personality)

Spells

Name:

Effect:

Appearance:

HUMAN

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Book Color:

Appearance: Detailed description or image URL)

History: (How they met the mamon, their life before the mamono was found, and personality)

That's pretty much it. I hope to get a few of them. Please, continue to read and review!

SeeNoEvil


	7. Nightmare Or Reality?

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, and those who gave me a mamono (Rabukurafuto, Destiney Legend, Lady-Azure). I will still be accepting fan mamono's, good or bad, so keep up the reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GASH BELL, or any of the other characters.**

The night was quiet. Rain fell hard against the foggy window, tapping against it. It had been this way for the last three days, ever since they defeated Sugina. Kiyomaro slept peacefully in his bed, his back facing the window. Gash, however, wasn't as lucky. He lay on the mattress on the floor, tossing and turning. He shifted uncomfortably several times, mumbling.

_Shadows moved quickly around the mamono as he stood in the thick forest. He turned sharply every time a figure was visible in the corner of his eye, only to see nothing. He turned back around, shaking with fear._

_Lightning flashed, and in the brief moment of light, he saw a girl. A black ribbon held her short black hair back, though it trailed down from the sides, covering her face. She wore what looked like a knee length black dress, and white stockings. Upon her feet were black slippers with ribbons that wrapped around her ankles. Her joints were accented, almost like a puppet. A faint laughter filled Gash's ears, almost ghost like. Rain started to pour on the boys head, and another flash of lightning erupted, followed by the sound of thunder. The girl appeared before him again, staring straight into his eyes. Her eyes were violate, her face pale. She stared at him with cold eyes. Gash stared right back, unable to break the gaze. She laughed again, the same cold laughter, then vanished. _

_As soon as he was free from her trance, Gash ran, going nowhere in particular. He stopped at another flash of lightning, and the girl was there once again. She stood atop a rock, staring down at him, still laughing. "Who are you!" He demanded, trying his hardest to hide his fear. Another flash of lightning and she was gone._

_"Who am I?" Gash shivered at the sound of her voice. It sounded ghost like, and barely audible. There seemed to be no emotion in it. "You will learn soon enough," She appeared in front of him again. He stepped back with surprise, and fell down a black void. Three figures stared down at him, vanishing with the next crash of lightning, Gash screamed as he fell and all began to fade._

"Gash, wake up!" Kiyomaro's voice cried. Lightning flashed outside, followed by a crash of thunder. Gash woke with a start, still screaming. Kiyomaro moved in front of the boy and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Gash!" He said as quietly as he could. The mamono looked around nervously, sweat covering his face. His breathing was labored as he stared out the window. He looked at Kiyomaro and leapt up with surprise, jumping onto the bed.

"Ki-Kiyomaro?" He asked uncertainly. Kiyomaro stared at him and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Kiyomaro asked in an obviously annoyed tone. "It's three thirty in the morning and you're screaming at the top of your lungs. I'm surprised you didn't wake the whole city!"

"S-Sorry, Kiyomaro," Gash said honestly. He stepped off Kiyomaro's bed softly and stood on the ground before his partner. "I guess it was a nightmare,"

"Yeah, I figured as much," Kiyomaro responded. He stood and walked to the window, staring out. "The rain has gotten a lot more rough since we went to sleep. The thunder must have triggered something and caused the dream,"

"Kiyomaro, I don't think this was a dream," Gash said slowly, sitting on his knees. Kiyomaro turned away from the window to look at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Gash looked at him, than looked at the ground.

"The girl in my dream, she seemed too… real," He said. Kiyomaro looked at him quizzically. "I don't know, Kiyomaro, it's just how it felt," Gash said, shaking slightly. "It… frightened me," The teenager's expression softened slightly. He hadn't seen Gash like this in a while. He placed a hand on his mamono's shoulder confidently.

"It'll be fine, Gash," He said. "Try to get back to sleep. If it's not raining, I'll take you to play with Koruru, Nyarurato, and Ropes at the park tomorrow. And who knows, maybe Tio will be there. You can introduce her to them,"

Gash looked at Kiyomaro and took a shaky breath. He nodded and lay down. Kiyomaro flicked a light switch, turning on a small tabletop lamp. "I'll keep this on too," He walked back to his bed and lay down.

"Goodnight, Kiyomaro," Gash said. Kiyomaro moved under the blankets.

"Goodnight," He said in response. Gash stared out the window as the thunder continued to roar. He listened to the tapping of the window as the rain hit it. He involuntarily closed his eyes, letting the gently sound lull him to sleep.

Kiyomaro's alarm clock rang out at six thirty in the morning, waking both boys up. It was still raining outside, the water pouring against the window. Slowly, Kiyomaro rose from his bed and turned it off before groggily walking to his closet. Gash got up as well, slipping on his usual outfit. He opened Kiyomaro's bedroom door and walked out without a word.

"What's with him?" Kiyomaro asked as the boy shut the door. _Could it be that dream?_ He asked himself. He shook the thought from his mind and buttoned up his shirt, shortly after tying the necktie around the collar. He quickly made his bed and took the spell book from his desk, turning off the small light before exiting the room.

"Gash, are you sure nothing's wrong?" Kiyomaro heard Hana ask as he walked down the stairs.

"Unu," Gash said. Kiyomaro hadn't heard the mamono say that in a while. "I'm fine, mother," He walked into the kitchen to see Gash eating a normal bowl of warm oatmeal. No yellowtail, no enthusiasm. He looked like a child who had to get ready for school in the morning after a long weekend of sleeping. Kiyomaro took his seat slowly beside the mamono, looking at him.

"Gash," He said uncertainly.

"Yeah?" Gash said in response. He looked up at Kiyomaro. "Sorry, Kiyomaro, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I can see that," Kiyomaro stated. "I can't take you to the park today, it's still raining, and you can't come to school with me. Mom is going to work. Will you be alright here alone?"

"Unu…" Gash said simply, looking down at his oatmeal. Kiyomaro glanced at his mother, who had a worried expression on her face. He sighed and looked away, eating his oatmeal slowly as he talked to Gash.

"Well, I've got to go," Kiyomaro said about thirty minutes later. It was seven twenty, he had enough time to walk to school slowly. He stood and took his school bag from the floor, placing a hand on Gash's head as he passed. "See ya after school, kid. Stay out of trouble,"

"Unu," Gash said, slightly more energetically; though it was still obvious that he was upset.

Kiyomaro walked to school slowly, holding an umbrella in one hand. He held it above his head, ignoring the crashing thunder from the sky above. He laughed to himself, remembering how much lightning and thunder used to frighten him when he was small. And now he was walking outside during a thunderstorm, and taking care of a demon boy who shot lightning from his mouth.

_Gash, what's wrong with you?_ Kiyomaro asked himself. _He's acting the same way he did when Barry challenged him. Nervous, uncertain, worried. He never really explained the dream to me. "The girl in my dream… she seemed so real,"_ He recalled. "Could it be he was sensing another Mamono?"

"Kiyomaro, wait up!"

Kiyomaro turned around at the sound of the voice. Shion was running toward him, a pink umbrella in hand. Nyarurato's head poked out of her backpack as usual, meowing slightly.

"Mreow!" He announced as another crash of thunder sounded. He nearly fell out of the backpack, waving his cat arms, and retreated into the safety of the pouch. Shion laughed as she stopped beside Kiyomaro, looking at her backpack.

"Thanks for waiting," She said in her usual cheerful voice.

"No problem. I'm going to assume Nyarurato doesn't like thunder storms," Kiyomaro stated. Shion nodded, smiling. The two continued walking, stopping at a stop light.

"You have no idea, last night, he wouldn't even sleep. He jumped on my bed every time thunder sounded." She yawned slightly and looked up at the rain. The light showed the walking signal, and the two walked across the street. They entered the school, removing their shoes at the shoe locker and putting on the school shoes that were there. Kiyomaro looked out the window. The thunder and lightning had ceased, and the ran was starting to ease up.

"Takamine-kun, good morning," Suzume said cheerfully, approaching the two. "Hi Hibiki-chan,"

"Hi, Suzume," Shion said happily.

"Hey, Mizuno," Kiyomaro said shortly after.

"How are you two this morning?" Kiyomaro looked at her.

"You're energetic this morning," He stated. Suzume smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Well, let's go, we'll be late if we don't hurry to class," She stated. The two agreed and the three of them walked to the classroom.

_I wonder how Megumi and Tio are doing._ He thought to himself as he took his seat.

**A/N: Alright, sorry for taking so long everyone. I know this chapter is short. I think the next one might be also, but bare with me, alright. Once again, thanks for the reviews. With the homework my teachers are giving me no, I may not be able to write and upload as often, but I willTRY to upload once a week or every two weeks. **

**SeeNoEvil121**


	8. Tio's Mistake: Zeon's Anger

**A Town Outside Mochinoki City**

"Megumi, come on, you're on in five minutes!" Tio announced to the pop idol. Megumi sat in her chair, adjusting her hair for the show to come. She stood up and turned to face Tio. A tight, light blue dress extended to her knees, and light blue, high-heeled shoes covered her feet. In her hair was a dark blue head band, holding it back.

"Well, how do I look?" Megumi asked.

"Beautiful! Everything's perfect, now hurry up!" Tio announced. A knock on the door attracted both girls' attention.

"Megumi, you've got to be out there in two," A man said.

"Alright," Megumi said back. She adjusted her dress and walked toward the door. "Wish me luck, Tio," With that, she ran to the door, opening it and closing it behind her.

"Good luck, Megumi," Tio said silently to herself.

Megumi walked to the side curtains, stopping beside her director. He handed her the cordless microphone, and she took a nervous breath. "Here it goes," She said, walking on stage. The maroon curtains were closed before her. Regardless, she could hear the crowd cheering for her. The curtains slowly began to open, and the cheering increased. She smiled, holding the microphone before her lips. "Thank you for coming everyone! I know it's raining outside, so let's make this concert worth while!" She scanned the crowd as the music began playing, and began to sing.

"Because we try hard everyday, there're many things to cry about by holding back or over doing things, sometimes the things we want to do are so far away."

The crowd was quiet as she sang, listening to the song.

Tio sat backstage in the dressing room, the tune of Megumi's song falling into it. She sighed deeply, looking at the red-orange spell book on the vanity. She sat in the chair and looked at it. In this building, she met up with Gash for the first time. They did have to fight in the future, But Tio wondered, who would win? _He has incredible attack spells, and all I have are defense and one weak attack._ She said, frowning. They hadn't defeated any enemies until Gash and Kiyomaro came.

She sighed, placing her elbow on the table and propping her chin on her hand. _I miss him so much. It's been almost a week since I saw him._ She thought to herself, looking at a picture Megumi placed on the mirror.

One of Kiyomaro's arms was wrapped around Megumi's waist, and Megumi's arm around his neck, leaning up and kissing his cheek. Tio remember Kiyomaro blushing after the picture, because he had not expected it. It was the day he asked her out. She and Gash stood in front of them, holding hands as they showed a peace sign with two fingers. Atop her head was a large hat Gash had one her.

Tio smiled at the image. That was a great day, at the amusement park. They hadn't gone out like that in a while. Tio shook her head as the sound of the song stopped. Megumi was only performing the opening for another band. Tio stood up with surprise as the door opened, and Megumi walked in, smiling.

"Hey, Tio," She said.

"How'd the introduction go, Megumi?" She asked. Megumi smiled and sat in the chair Tio was just in.

"Pretty good I think," She stated. She adjusted her hair, then stood, walking to the walk in closet where her luggage was. She closed the closet door behind her. "You want to go visit Gash and Kiyomaro? Kiyomaro should be off school soon," She said.

Tio's face lit up instantly. "Really?" She asked with excitement. "Yeah, of course!" She grabbed the book from the shelf and ran to the closet, waiting impatiently until Megumi opened it once again.

The pop idol now wore blue jean shorts and a light brown spaghetti strap tank top. Over it was a light green jacket that extended to her knees. White slipper-like shoes covered her feet. She walked out of the closet. "How do I look?" She asked, spinning. The green jacket swirled around her.

"Awesome, now let's go!" Tio said impatiently. She handed Megumi the book, who took it immediately, and took hold of her arm. She dragged the girl to the back exit. The floor was dry, and the clouds were now drifting away from Mochinoki.

"Tio, slow down!" Megumi exclaimed as she was dragged down the street to the car. A driver was waiting for them outside. Tio opened the door and entered, Megumi following behind. The driver entered the front seat, starting the vehicle.

"Where to, Megumi," The man asked.

"Can you take us to Mochinoki City please?" Megumi asked him.

"Not a problem," He said, pulling out.

The car drove down the empty streets easily. The streets in the city still had rain on them from the storm earlier that day. Tio sat anxiously in her seat, staring out the window with anticipation. A figure stood at a store that looked just like Gash. A taller person, about Kiyomaro's age, stood beside him.

"Stop the car!" Tio said with excitement. Without thinking, she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door. "Gash!"

Megumi looked out the car door at the boy. It did look like Gash, but the boy next to him wasn't Kiyomaro. "Thanks for the ride. Tio, wait!" She exclaimed, unbuckling her own seatbelt. She took hold of the book and exited the car, running to her mamono. The car drove away shortly after.

"Who mistaked me for that joke of a Mamono," The boy that Tio called asked. Tio stopped in her tracks. The voice wasn't like Gash's. It was cold, never how he spoke. The boy turned around. For the first time, she noticed the silver hair. His eyes were violate, shining slightly. His cloak was white with an off white bow, just like Gash's. Megumi stood next to Tio, pulling her away slightly by the shoulder. "Was it you?"

He stared at Tio, his own eyes boring into hers. She stared right back. _Who is this guy?_ She asked uncertainly.

"Zeon," The boy next to him said. He had white-blonde hair and piercing green eyes. He wore a green shirt with a white jacket over it. His jeans were blue, and black shoes were half way covered by them. In his hand, he held not a red book, but a silverfish white one. The one named Zeon held his hand out, palm facing Tio and Megumi.

"You'll pay for mistaking me for that fool," He said. A small bolt of concentrated lightning began to form in the center of his palm, zapping slightly. "Dufaux," He said simply. The boy beside him nodded, and without even opening the spell book, cast the spell.

"Zakeru," He said in a calm voice. White lightning shot forward, zapping wildly.

"Tio!" Megumi cried. She opened her spell book quickly. "Seushiru!" She cried desperately. The lightning collided with the shield, cracking it with ease. Megumi moved in front of Tio and pushed her back, moving several steps herself. The lightning struck the ground behind her, creating a large explosion that sent them flying back. She slid to a stop, Tio beneath her. She lay on the ground for several seconds, moving as Tio crawled from under her.

"Megumi!" Tio cried. The brown haired girl had several cuts from the flying concrete. People screamed and ran from the large explosion.

"I'm alright," Megumi, said, lifting her-self up slowly. She remained on her knees, turning her head to look at the two that attacked.

"It didn't destroy them, Dufaux. Cast a stronger one," Zeon said. Megumi forced herself to her feet, turning to face the two. Tio stood beside her, looking at her with worry.

"Megumi," She said softly.

"Don't worry, Tio. We'll beat them," Megumi assured her.

"Megumi, I remember him now. This is the guy. Gash told me about him. He must be the one who erased Gash's memories," Megumi glanced at her without speaking. "Megumi, we _have_ to beat this guy,"

"Zakeruga," Dufaux said. A larger beam of white lightning flew from Zeon's hand.

"Ma Seshirudo!" Megumi cried desperately. The lightning hit it, and just as before, broke through. Megumi's eyes widened. The spell seemed to come at them in slow motion. _It beat Ma Seshirudo?_ She asked herself with disbelief. She turned her back against the spell, taking Tio's wrist. She quickly pulled her mamono several feet in front of her. Desperately, she ran. The lightning struck the ground in back of her, and larger explosion then before erupted, sending up a mushroom cloud of smoke. The girls were forced forward. Megumi landed on her stomach, eyes closed. Tio landed beside her, barely able to move.

"Me…gu…me…" She muttered slowly. When her partner didn't respond, she tried to lift herself up unsuccessfully, and fell to the floor again.

**Mochinoki High School**

The class looked up from their books at the sound of the first explosion. Kiyomaro, his seat being beside the window, stared out. The explosion was near by, about a block into the market area. _That light._ He thought to himself as a blinding light erupted. Several people gasped with nervousness. "What was that?" "It looked like an explosion!" They said. "Oh no," Kiyomaro said to himself. He stood instantly, grabbing his school back, removing the red spell book.

"Kiyomaro!" Shion exclaimed. Kiyomaro turned and looked at her.

"Takamine, sit down," The professor stated. Kiyomaro ignored him.

"Shion, stay here," Kiyomaro said to his friend. "I think I know who this is. You just got Nyarurato back, you two won't stand a chance," He said softly so none of the others could hear. "Don't worry,"

"Takamine, I said sit down," The professor said again as Kiyomaro walked by him. He took Kiyomaro's arm, attempting to stop him. Kiyomaro pulled away.

"People are in danger over there! Don't try to keep me here!" With that, he ran out the door. _If I run fast, I can be there in no time_. He thought to himself as he ran down the stairs. He exited the school building in no time at all, and just as he turned to leave the school, the blonde boy ran to him.

"Kiyomaro!" Gash called, running quickly. Kiyomaro ran toward him as well.

"I know, I heard it!" Kiyomaro called back. Gash turned as Kiyomaro ran past him, and ran beside him.

"Megumi and Tio are here for a concert, what if…"

"Don't think about that, just run!" Kiyomaro ordered, quickening his stride. Gash kept up with him with difficulty. Another explosion rang out as they approached the markets, the second one of the battle. The floor shook slightly from the impact, and he froze as a large mushroom cloud erupted.

"Kiyomaro, come on!" Gash exclaimed. Kiyomaro looked at him for a moment and nodded, continuing to run.

"I'm coming, Megumi," He said softly through gasps of breath.

**A/N: Yes, another short chapter, I know. The next few may be short, I'm not sure though. Thanks for all my reviews. To Lady-Azura. I apologise for mis spelling your screen name. To all my mamodo submitters, thanks for them! I will not choose ALL the mamodo sent to me, so if yours isn't put in the story, I apologise. If they were chosen, they will most likely come in a little bit later, but I'm not sure. Once again, thanks for the reviews. I will have the next chapter written and up as soon as I can until Then, please Review!  
**

**SeeNoEvil121.**


	9. Gash Vs Zeon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Konjiki no Gash Bell in any way, what so ever. But I SERIOUSLY wish I could.**

Zeon approached Tio and Megumi slowly, smirking with satisfaction at their position. Megumi was silent, the book held under her. Blood dripped from her head and arms. Tio had at last managed to lift herself to her hands and knees, looking up at her partner.

"Megumi?" She asked hesitantly. No answer. She clenched her fists at the silence. "Megumi!" She exclaimed.

"I'm surprised that you survived so long, being so weak," Zeon said, stopping several feet away. He smiled, holding out his hand once again. "The weak ones don't deserve to be in this battle." Lightning began to form in his outstretched hand once again as he powered up another attack. "Dufaux, let's send this girl back where she belongs," With a small nod, Dufaux opened the spell book to the brightest page.

Tio lifted herself up to her feet, standing before Megumi. She held out her arms protectively and stared into Zeon's eyes with a look of pure hatred.

"I don't like that look. You shouldn't be allowed to make that face," Zeon snarled. He glanced at Dufaux. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Right," Dufaux stated. "Za…"

"Zakeru!" Another voice called before Dufaux had a chance to finish. Zeon looked over, showing the first sign of surprise in his eyes. He jumped back as golden lightning flew at him and it struck the floor where he once was.

Gash ran in front of Tio, Kiyomaro right beside him. Tio looked at them with surprise, unable to say much. "G-Gash…" She collapsed to her knees with relief. "I'm sorry…"

Gash didn't respond. He stared at Zeon, a look of ferocity in his eyes. Kiyomaro turned his head slightly, looking at Megumi. He clenched his fists and turned back to Zeon and Dufaux.

"You're right, Zeon. The weak ones don't deserve to be in this battle. So tell me this," Kiyomaro started. Zeon stared at him, smirking. "Why are you still in it?"

The smirk faded from Zeon's face. He stared at Kiyomaro, anger apparent in his expression. He held out his hand once again.

"You call me weak, Human?" Zeon asked with annoyance. "Let me refresh you of my abilities. First hand."

"Zakeru," Dufaux said. The large surge of white lightning flew at Kiyomaro.

"Zakeru!" Kiyomaro cried in response. Another bolt of lightning, this one yellow, flew at Zeon's attack.

With a crash, the two spells collided, battling against each other. Dufaux stood calmly, watching the spells as Kiyomaro struggled to match the strength. Kiyomaro glanced at Tio, who was now trying to wake Megumi.

_I can't let them get hurt._ Kiyomaro said to himself, looking back at the spells. Zeon's was beginning to advance on them, pushing Gash's lightning back. _Come on come on!_ He was still no match for them, even after all the battles they had been through. Zeon was out of their league. He stared at the spell for a moment. It was parallel to the ground, not a slant to it. He hesitated for a moment. _I'm almost positive it won't hit us, and it will throw up a dust cloud so we can escape._ He said to himself. Hesitantly, he closed his book. The lightning flew at them with amazing speed. He grabbed Gash's arm and threw himself to the floor, covering Gash with one arm and his own head with the other. The spell flew right over them, crashing into the ground several yards away. Dust erupted, clouding the area. "Gash, let's go!"

"Unu!" Gash said in response, lifting him-self up. They ran to the girls, Kiyomaro lifting Megumi gently as Gash took Tio's arm. They began to run quickly away from Zeon.

"Zakeru," Dufaux said. Instead of coming from behind, as Kiyomaro expected, it came from in front.

"Move, Kiyomaro!" Gash cried. He pushed Tio to one side, and rammed into Kiyomaro's side, forcing him to the side as well. The lightning crashed into the ground where they once were, erupting in a loud explosion. Kiyomaro landed on his back roughly, grunting in pain. He still held onto Megumi, refusing to release her.

"Tio!" Gash called through the dust. There was no answer. "Tio!"

"I-I'm alright!" She said at last. Her voice was weak, as if the impact of the spell affected her.

"Stay where you are, I'm coming!" Gash said, running into the smoke toward her voice. Kiyomaro placed Megumi gently on the ground and lifted himself up to his knees. He placed the books beside her, and then lifted her up again, placing her on his back. Her arms hung off his shoulders, and she lay limp against him. He picked up the books, holding them with one hand as he supported her with the other.

"Hold on, Megumi," He muttered, looking around. The smoke cleared mostly, and there was no sign of Zeon anywhere. Gash was walking back toward him, Tio leaning against him for support. He was pretty beat up as well. "Gash." He said once the mamono was close enough. "We have o get Megumi and Tio out of here. It's too dangerous for them,"

"Getting nervous, human?" Zeon asked. Kiyomaro stiffened slightly. Zeon was toying with them. The silver haired mamono appeared between himself and Gash. Dufaux stared at him, spell book open. Kiyomaro opened his own, struggling to keep hold of Megumi's book as well. "You're having trouble already. Come on; let me have a little bit of fun with you two before I destroy you all. The battle is just barely getting started." He grinned, holding up his hand once again.

Kiyomaro stared at Zeon and took a step back, the spell book still open in his hand. He didn't have a chance of winning, not matter how hard he tried. Zeon was just too strong.

"Should I kill you humans first, or send those two fools back to the mamono world?" Zeon asked himself, his grin widening.

"Don't you dare hurt Kiyomaro!" Gash snarled. Zeon didn't even bother to look at him.

"Would that upset you, Gash?" Zeon asked mockingly. "In that case, I've made my decision,"

"Zakeruga," Dufaux said calmly. At the last moment, Zeon pointed his hand at the ground, striking it with the piercing lightning. The ground shook violently, throwing the four of them off balance as dust and debris erupted.

"Kiyomaro!" Gash called nervously.

"Gash, keep an eye out!" Kiyomaro called to his mamono.

"Unu!"

Kiyomaro stepped back nervously. _Where are they coming from?_ He asked himself. He looked around anxiously, eyes wandering around the clouded area. Out of nowhere, Dufaux lashed out at him, his fist slicing through the air like a sword. Kiyomaro ducked quickly to prevent the sharp blow from hitting his neck. Dufaux reached forward, grabbing at the spell books. Quickly, Kiyomaro pulled them back. _I can't counter attack if I'm holding Megumi._ He thought to himself, avoiding the rapid attacks. _I'm sorry, Megumi_. With that final thought, he dropped to his knees, releasing Megumi and lowering her gently to the floor. He kept hold of both spell books, and stood. Confidently, he threw a right jab at the unexpecting boy.

"You'll need to be faster then that," Dufaux stated, moving his head to the side slightly. He took hold of Kiyomaro's arm and pulled him forward. He tripped him with one foot, and with his free hand, pushed down on his chest. The black haired boy grunted as he hit the ground, then rolled to the side as Dufaux's heel was forced down.

"Zakeruga!" He cried desperately. A volt of piercing lightning flew at Dufaux. The teenager once again dodged it. _Gotcha!_ Kiyomaro thought to himself. He lunged at Dufaux's legs, tripping him. As the white-blonde haired boy fell, Kiyomaro stood, running toward Megumi. "Gash, let's go!"

"Zakeruga!" Dufaux stated with a bit more emotion.

"Rashirudo!" Kiyomaro cried, knowing the attack was directed at Gash and Tio. He saw the lightning shield erupt as the white lightning flew from Zeon's hand. The spell hit, pushing against the shield, and to Kiyomaro's surprise, it flew back at Zeon.

"What!" Zeon exclaimed as his own lightning returned to him. Gash's lightning sparked from it, adding an extra kick. At the last moment, Zeon vanished, appearing beside Dufaux. "This isn't the last of us," He said to Kiyomaro, his cloak wrapping around Dufaux. "We'll be back, stronger," With that, they vanished.

Kiyomaro fell to his knees with relief. He sighed as he dropped the spell books. He was cut up pretty bad, blood dripping down his arms. He looked to Gash, who kept a weak Tio standing with a small frown on his face.

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter. I had a major writers block problem, and had to study for a Biology Exam. I'm glad you're all still reading my story, And I'd like to thank you all for the reviews. I've also been reading the manga's online, so that might be a contribution as to why it's taking so long. Well, That was chapter nine. Chapter ten is currently in the making. Please, continue to Read and Review, and once again, be patient.**


	10. Untitled

The clouds had rolled into the skies above Mochinoki City once again, blocking out the bright sunlight. A dim amount slipped through the clouds as rain fell, pattering into the deep puddles. The quiet streets that normally had people walking about were empty due to a warning, forbidding all civilians from wandering the streets. Kiyomaro, Gash, Tio, and Hana all sat at the kitchen table, watching the broadcast on television while they drank hot chocolate. They had bandages on, and each one was showered and clean. Megumi slept on the couch in the other room, her wounds cleaned and covered.

"About six explosions broke out in the Mochinoki Market area earlier today, frightening civilians. The source of the explosion is unknown, and police officials advise that all civilians remain indoors until the source of the attack is known. People are already making their theories about said explosions. Some believe it was a bomb, others believe it was lightning." The woman said. She wore a yellow raincoat, and her short black hair was barely visible under the hood. Her green eyes stood out the most, staring into the camera. Behind her was the scene Kiyomaro, Gash, Tio, and Megumi were at about an hour before. Several small craters were scattered around the area, and several buildings were damaged. As he stared at the image, Kiyomaro couldn't believe they had done so much. A supposed witness was on screen, speaking to the woman.

"-walking home through here, and suddenly there was a flash of light. I figured it may have been lightning, but then suddenly, there was an explosion. I saw two girls get hit, but when the dust flew up, it was impossible to see anything else. I left with my family before it cleared."

The woman looked back at the camera and took the microphone in hand. "You heard it folks. The two girls that were supposedly hit were nowhere to be found."

With that last statement, the broadcast ended. Hana turned off the television and looked to her son with worry.

"You could have been killed out there, Kiyomaro," She said, frowning. Kiyomaro looked up at her with surprise. "This is getting dangerous. They all seem to be after you!"

"It's not that, Mom," Kiyomaro retorted calmly. "They're demons, their mission is to dispose of the others,"

"Look at what's happened to you all," Hana stated, slightly louder. Kiyomaro looked at her, then at the book.

"There's nothing I can do about it," He said quietly. Gash and Tio looked from one to the other.

"Tio…" A small, barely audible voice muttered. Kiyomaro looked over sharply and stood.

"Megumi's awake!" He announced. Tio ran toward the kitchen door into the living room. She knelt beside Megumi and hugged her tightly.

"Tio," She said with confusion. She sat up and looked at her mamono, who seemed to be crying with relief.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Tio said through tears. Megumi placed a hand on her head to comfort her.

"How did we get to Kiyomaro's house?" She asked.

"They saved us from that boy," Tio answered. Gash stood beside her and Kiyomaro sat down at the edge of the couch.

"We've been so worried, Megumi-Chan," Hana stated kindly. She walked into the room with a cup of hot chocolate and a small sandwich. She placed it on the small table and looked at Megumi. "You've been out for almost two hours,"

"Really? It's been that long? Thank you" Megumi asked. She gratefully took the hot chocolate in hand and sipped it gently. "I'm really sorry for all the trouble,"

"No, it's no trouble at all," Gash stated.

"That's right, you're always welcome," Hana continued. "You'll have to stay here for a while because of the warning, there's an extra room upstairs."

"Thank you Mrs. Takamine." Megumi stated kindly. She looked through the kitchen door out the window. "Raining again?"

"Yeah," Kiyomaro said. Megumi looked at him with surprise. She hadn't noticed him because he was so quiet. "They say it'll be like this for the next three days or so. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Megumi assured him. You don't look to good though,"

"It's bearable," Kiyomaro stated softly. Megumi stood up and stretched.

"Thank you for the Hot Chocolate, Mrs. Takamine," She said politretly. She inclined her head slightly with respect.

"You're welcome, Megumi-Chan," Hana said. At that moment, the doorbell rang. Surprised, the group looked toward the entrance hallway.

"I'll get it," Kiyomaro stated, standing. There wasn't supposed to be anyone out, so why was there someone at his door? The doorbell rang again as he approached it, and he slowly opened the door.

"What do you want?" He asked before looking at the person.

"Well that's no way to speak to a girl, Kiyomaro," The person responded. Kiyomaro turned red suddenly, realizing whom it was. He opened the door fully and stepped back. The orange haired girl laughed and closed her pink umbrella.

"Sh-Shion! I'm sorry!" He said apologetically. "Come on in," She slowly stepped into the house, removing her shoes and placing them on the small shoe mat near the door. Nyarurato poked his head out of her backpack momentarily before jumping out onto her head. He bounced from there to Kiyomaro's shoulder and meowed. The black haired teenager laughed at the small cat and softly pat it's head. "Nice to see you too, Nyarurato,"

"I was worried," Shion stated softly. "I mean, since you never came back to school, I figured I'd come here and see how you were,"

"I'm just fine," Kiyomaro stated reassuringly. Shion smiled slightly. "Come on, there's others here I want you to meet," He turned around and walked back toward the room he was just in, Shion following.

"Who was it, Kiyomaro?" Hana asked. She tilted her head, looking at the cat perched on his shoulder.

"Nyarurato!" Gash declared before anyone had a chance to say anything else. The cat bounced off Kiyomaro and tackled Gash. Shortly after, Shion stepped up behind Kiyomaro, looking into the room.

"Hello," She said energetically.

"Uh… hi…" Megumi said confused. The others looked at Shion just the same.

"Megumi, this is Shion. I helped her out a while back. She's one of the old book owners," Kiyomaro explained.

"And this is Nyarurato! He's Shion's Mamono," Gash finished.

"Shion, that's my mother, Megumi, and her Mamono, Tio," Kiyomaro stated, pointing to each in turn. Shion waved slightly in greeting.

"Nice to meet you," She said with a wide smile. She looked at Megumi, then looked to Kiyomaro. She leaned forward and spoke quietly into his ear. "Is this your girlfriend?" She said in an almost inaudible voice. Kiyomaro turned red quickly. Shion laughed at his reaction, than looked back at Megumi. "I'll take that as a yes," She said simply. Megumi looked at Kiyomaro quizzically, and immediately, Kiyomaro shook his head.

"So, Shion, what brings you here?" Gash asked. Tio cautiously approached Nyarurato as he spoke, holding out a hand to per him.

"Well, when you guys left, there were more explosions. I got worried, sop when you didn't come back after class, I figured I'd come here," Shion explained.

"Oh, I see," Gash stated. Tio at last touched Nyarurato, and jumped back with surprise as the cat meowed. Gash looked at her with a confused expression as she hid behind Kiyomaro.

"Please, Shion sit down," Hana stated. Shion shook her head politely.

"No, it's alright," She said. "I'll stand, but thank you,"

"If you're sure," Hana said hesitantly. She turned away from the six ad walked back toward the kitchen.

There was several minutes of silence between the group. Even Gash and Nyarurato had stopped playing. A roar of thunder outside broke the silence, causing all three children to jump into the air with surprise.

"Relax, Nyarurato, it's just thunder," Shion stated as the cat mamono jumped into her arms. She smiled as she placed a hand on his head, then held him out in front of her. "What did I tell you? Thunder can't hurt you, it's just a sound,"

"Mreow…" Nyarurato mumbled reluctantly.

"Gash, I'm surprised that sound startled you! You're abilities are lightning. You should be used to the sound!" Shion continued. Before Gash could respond, Megumi spoke.

"So… you're Kiyomaro's friend?" She asked uncertainly. Kiyomaro glanced at her for a moment, then looked back at Shion.

"Yup, that's right. Kiyomaro helped my fight a demon by the name of Gelisa about a year ago."

"Hmm…" Megumi said in recognition, just to show she had listened. "He's helped me out of a few tough spots as well,"

"Yeah, he's an amazing person," Shion said in response. At this, Kiyomaro turned slightly red with embarrassment. "Well, Uhm, I'll just take this for you, Megumi," He said, approaching the table. HE lifted the empty cup and plate from it and turned toward the kitchen.

The two girls looked at each other as Kiyomaro walked out, and laughed. The mamono looked at them, obviously confused.

"What's so funny?" Tio asked. She had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Nothing, Tio," Megumi said.

"So, that's your mamono?" Shion asked, sitting down beside Megumi.

"Yup, That's Tio." Another crash of thunder erupted in the sky outside and the dark windows illuminated with blue light.

"That's some storm," Kiyomaro stated, walking back into the kitchen. "There's lightning striking everywhere,"

"I know, I'm glad your mother is letting me stay for the night." Megumi stated. So, Shion, where do you live?"

"Oh, I live with Nyarurato on the other side of town," Shion said in response.

"What about your parents?" Megumi asked. Shion's smiled faded slightly.

"I don't have any," She said. "They died last year." She held the strap of her backpack gently as she spoke as if every word caused her pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Megumi said sympathetically.

"No, It's alright, don't apologize. It's not your fault," Shion said, smiling once again. "I mean, I'm, not alone! I have Nyarurato with me."

"Shion, you can stay here as well if you like." Gash stated immediately. "I'm sure Mother won't mind,"

"Gash, you can't just…" Kiyomaro started.

"No, it's no problem at all," Kiyomaro's mother stated, entering the room once again. "And speaking of which, it's getting late. You four, I'll show you the room,"

"Thank you Mrs. Takamine," Megumi, Tio, and Shion said at the same time. The two girls and their mamono followed Hana up the stairs, talking.

Kiyomaro looked at Gash uncertainly. The blonde mamono looked back with the same look. Confusion, Uncertainty, and a bit of fear. Fear of what they had to face in the future.

**A/N: Alright. People, i'm sorry if this is going a bit slow. I'm working on fitting the new mamono in, and i'm having a bit of trouble. But I promise, thjose who I chose will be in this story! But i'm not telling you _who_ i chose. Anyway, There's the chapter. I'm sory for the delay. I'll try not to take so long. I once again suffered from extreme writers block though.**


	11. Megumi's Close Call

The sun rose slowly over mountains surrounding Mochinoki city in the early morning. The sky was a pinkish color as light reflected across the land, the tall buildings of the city seeming to glow as the sun hit them. It slid through the narrow openings in the window's curtains, illuminating Kiyomaro's dark room.

The boy stirred slightly as the small ray of sunlight hit his eyes and he closed them tighter.

"He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. I haven't seen him like this in a while," A girls voice said.

Seconds later, the light strengthened, almost as if the curtains were open. Wait, were they open? Kiyomaro opened his eyes slowly. The sunlight was so strong. He closed them tightly once again, took a deep breath, then opened them. Gash sat on his bed, staring at him from the foot of it. Megumi's head seemed to hover above him as she stood to the side, staring at him. She was slightly red, almost as if embarrassed. Kiyomaro flushed and sat up instantly, looking to the window. Shion and Tio were tying the curtains open at the side of the window. When he looked to them, they smiled slightly.

"Good morning, Kiyomaro," Shion said happily.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Megumi asked, looking at him with a small smile. Gash jumped off the bed, walking toward the door.

"Come on, Kiyomaro! Breakfast is ready, and it's me favorite!" With that, Gash ran out the door, Nyarurato, who seemed to come out of no where, following close behind.

Kiyomaro placed his feet on the ground and sighed, rubbing his eyes. He had slept in his clothes again. Changing into his night clothes was just something he kept on forgetting to do. He sighed and lay back down.

"Hey, Gash! Wait up, you'd better save some for me!" Tio cried, running after the two.

"Those three seemed to get along well last night." Megumi said.

"Not a surprise," Kiyomaro stated.

"Well, your mother sent us up here for a reason. Let's go," Megumi walked to the other side of the bed and took Kiyomaro's arm, pulling him up. He stumbled slightly before straightening out as Megumi pulled him toward the door.

"Ah, wait!" Kiyomaro said with surprise. The girl ignored him completely as she dragged him toward the door. "Come on, Shion,"

"Coming!" Shion stated. The ran out the door, all three books sitting on the desk by the window, and closed it.

As the three teenagers walked down the stairs, the smell of a home cooked meal filled their nostrils. Gash, Tio, and Nyarurato already sat at the table, staring at the yellowtail before them eagerly. Tio and Nyarurato at least managed to stay under control, by Gash was drooling as usual at the pieces of fish.

"Can we eat now, Mother?" Gash asked impatiently, standing in his chair with his hands on the table.

"Calm down, Gash," Tio said with annoyance. "Jeeze, You need to learn restraints!"

"I have restraints! I'm just hungry!"

Kiyomaro glanced at the kitchen clock tiredly. It was already 7:30. He gasped with surprise and ran out of the kitchen.

"What was that?" Megumi asked. Shion looked at the clock as well.

"School starts in twenty minutes!" She exclaimed. "Ah, I can't be late today!"

She ran to the living room, where her school bag still lay, and grabbed it. "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you, Ma'am," She said to Hana. The woman smiled politely in return.

"It was my pleasure," She stated. "Now, you and Kiyomaro had better─"

"Bye, Mom, Megumi!" Kiyomaro called. Shortly after, the door slammed shut. Shion looked at the door and frowned slightly.

"Well, Goodbye," She ran out the door after Kiyomaro, closing it softly upon exit.

"I'm sorry about that, Megumi-Chan," Hana said apologetically, putting a plate on the table. "Lately, he's been getting really wrapped up with his school work, when he's not fighting, that is,"

Megumi sat down and looked a the three mamono that remained. "He seems really stressed."

"After his trip to South America, he fell pretty far behind. He just got caught up a few weeks ago."

Megumi sighed slightly and placed her elbows on the table, leaning her chin on her hand. "Kiyomaro…." She muttered.

_I can't believe I woke up so late!_ Kiyomaro thought to himself as he ran down the busy street. Cars drove by quickly. It seemed that a lot of people were running late today. He slowed to a walk, breathing with slight difficulty. He had run down three blocks non stop to make it to school on time, and since he was now across the street, he was comfortable with walking.

_I feel kind of bad for just leaving Megumi there alone._ He thought to himself. He sighed deeply as he entered the class room, taking his seat immediately. He leaned back in his chair, looking up at the white ceiling. Things were starting to get strange.

Shion entered the classroom, breathing heavily. She looked around eagerly for Kiyomaro, her eyes wandering around the entire room. When she at last spotted him, she took a step forward. "Ki─" Before she could finish, three people stood in front of her. She looked at them, having to look up since she was significantly shorter.

"Good morning, Hibiki," Hiroshi, Mamoru, and Tsuyoshi said at the same time. They each had their hands behind their backs, as if holding something. Her frown faded instantly and she smiled.

"Good morning," She said cheerfully. She looked passed them at Kiyomaro, who was looking over and watching them.

"I have something for you," The three boys said at the same time. They glanced at eachother, scowling. Each held out their hands. In Hiroshi's hand was a signed baseball. Mamoru held a miniature UFO, and Tsuyoshi held a small net. Shion looked at each of these items for a moments, blinking.

"Uhm…thanks?" She said hesitantly. "But… I don't really need them. I have plenty of them at home already," she smiled. She knew she was lying, but they did not.

A look of disappointment suddenly crossed their faces. Shion looked away, unable to stand it. "Thank you anyway though."

"Well then, why not come with us after school to buy you something else?" Hiroshi suggested.

"Actually, I'm going to hang out with Kiyomaro today. Sorry," She said, coming up with the first excuse that came to mind. The boys turned their heads slowly and stared at Kiyomaro with absolute loathing.

Kiyomaro looked at the group with a small smile on his face. He felt bad for Shion. Those three were always trying to impress her, along with all the other guys in the class. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but apparently, she said something they didn't like, obviously about him. He straightened up as they looked at him. The piercing glare was all he needed to know that Shion had used him as an excuse to avoid hanging out with them. Seconds later, they walked toward him, Shion remaining at the door. Kiyomaro got a glance at her, and she smiled weakly. He noticed her mouth the word 'sorry' to him, and knew what was next.

"I thought you were going to give us a chance this time, Takamine!" Hiroshi said quietly when the three reached Kiyomaro's desk. He sighed and looked at them. _I am not really in the mood for this_. He thought to himself. He figured he'd go along with it though. Megumi was going to hate him for it later.

"Well, you have to make a move before me from now on," He said with a small smile. The three stared at him with amazement.

"You asked her on a date?!" Tsuyoshi asked loudly. The entire class looked at them. Kiyomaro winced at the word 'date'. _Yup, Megumi is going to kill me…_ He thought to himself. He glared at Shion with a 'you owe me' look, and then looked back at the three boys.

"But I thought you had a girlfriend already," Mamoru stated.

"I only said that so you three would lay off," Kiyomaro lied. He was already picturing what Megumi was going to do to him if she found out.

"Alright, that's enough!" The teacher said. "Take your seats,"

Tsuyoshi, Mamoru, and Hiroshi walked away from Kiyomaro and sat at their seats as Shion approached him and sat behind him.

"Thank you," She said softly. Kiyomaro smiled ever so slightly and nodded his response. The teacher roughly wrote notes about science as he spoke in a cold voice. Kiyomaro looked at him, then glanced at Shion. He turned his head when the teacher faced the blackboard and looked at Shion.

"Let's go to the park today," He muttered. Shion nodded in agreement.

"Takamine, Hibiki, stay after class," the teacher said. Kiyomaro turned quickly and faced the front.

"Sorry," The two muttered in unison. The teacher turned and proceeded with the lesson.

Shion and Kiyomaro remained silent for the rest of the period, waiting for the class to end with complete boredom. Kiyomaro didn't even bother to take notes, seeing as he already knew half the things the teacher was talking about. At last, the bell rang, signaling to the students that class was over. Kiyomaro stood, the fact that he had to stay after completely slipping his mind until the teacher mentioned it.

"Sit down, Takamine," He said. He looked at the two with disappointment. "What was so important that you needed to disrupt my class for?"

"We were just agreeing on a meeting place for today, sir. We're really sorry," Shion stated politely.

"Agreeing on a meeting place so early in the day? I understand what it's like to be a teenager with his girlfriend, but ─"

"She's not my girlfriend,"

"He's not my boyfriend!" The two teens said in unison.

"They wouldn't leave her alone, so I figured I'd help her out," Kiyomaro stated. "Now, if you don't mind, we're going to be late to class,"

"Goodbye, Sir," Shion said as the two walked out.

"Naomi-Chan! Stop it! Please!" Gash cried, running in circles around the park to avoid the small girl that always seemed to torment him. Tio stood on the side lines with Koruru, laughing at Gash as the other pink haired girl thought of a way to make her stop.

"Tio, we should help him," Koruru said to her friend.

"This is too entertaining," Tio said with a smile. "To think that he can face all these mamono with out a second thought, but a human girl torments him on a daily basis. It's priceless!"

"Tio, Koruru has a point. It's cruel to let her do that to him," Megumi said. She wore her usual pink sunglasses as a disguise, and a yellow sundress. She frowned at the girl chasing Gash, since she had no authority to do anything about it.

"Mreow!" Nyarurato stated in agreement. It wasn't as if any of them could understand him anyway.

"She'll stop eventually," Tio said. "And besides, a girl saving a guy isn't right! Boys can take care of themselves. Come on, Koruru, let's go on the jungle gym!"

"Uhm, Ok…" Koruru said softly. She followed Tio to the large climbing area with Nyarurato behind them.

Megumi leaned back on the bench she sat on eyes glancing at all four children. She didn't really have to keep an eye on them, but it was a a nice day. Kiyomaro had called her and said to meet at the park. All she had to do was wait about ten more minutes and he'd be here. She quickly adjusted her sunglasses so they covered her eyes more thoroughly as several people walked by, glancing at her. Hard object suddenly collided with the back of her head. She cried out with surprise, attracting the attention of all four mamono, as her glasses fell from her face. A basketball fell beside her as well, and she picked it up slowly.

"Oh! Megumi, are you alright!" Tio cried, running toward her partner.

"I'm fine, Tio…" Megumi said in return.

"I'm sorry, Miss. My friend here doesn't really know how to shoot properly, so…." He trailed off, looking at Megumi's face._ Oh no_. Megumi thought. She knew what was next. "Hey, aren't you, Ooumi Megumi?" At those last two words, everyone in the area stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"I uh…" Megumi started. Before she could finish, people crowded around her, holding out a pen and whatever they had to sign.

"Megumi, can I have your autograph!"

"Megumi, let's go!" Tio exclaimed. The mamono were with her as she ushered Megumi away from the crowd.

"She touched my basketball! She touched my basketball!" The boy cried, holding up the basketball with triumph. Others crowded around him, trying to take it. Megumi took this advantage and broke from the center of the crowd, leaving her glasses behind.


	12. Chapter 12: The Shape of Evil

"Takamine!" Tsuyoshi called as soon as the bell rang. Kiyomaro exited the classroom, pretending he didn't hear a sound. He walked toward the stairs quickly, hoping to avoid Hiroshi and Mamoru. As he turned the corner of the stairs, he bumped into someone.

"Takamine-kun?" Suzume asked with surprise as she fell back. Kiyomaro instinctively grabbed her hand, trying to keep her from falling. He slipped as well, and desperately grabbed the railing for support. Unfortunately, their school bags had fallen and now lay on the ground.

"Sorry, Mizuno," Kiyomaro said with slight embarrassment. How could he have been so careless? "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok," Suzume said with a smile. Kiyomaro tilted his head. Why was she so happy when she almost fell down the stairs? He suddenly became aware that he was still holding her hand tightly. He turned red and let go quickly, stepping back to the step above him.

"S-Sorry!" He said quickly. "I have to go," He walked passed her and proceeded down the stairs. She walked behind him to the bottom, still smiling. Kiyomaro picked up her bag and handed it to her. "Here," He said.

"Takamine-kun is so kind," She said with a smile as she took it. Kiyomaro looked at her, confused, and almost as if she knew what he was thinking, she clarified it for him. "I heard about what you did for Hibiki-Chan, this morning. I know you already have a girlfriend, what you did was really nice." Kiyomaro's face turned slightly red with embarrassment.

"I'm not that nice," He said, scratching his head.

Suzume shook her head. "No, you are." She said in protest. "Well, I have to go, Mariko is waiting for me." With that, she turned and ran up the stairs.

"Bye…" Kiyomaro muttered. Suzume was one of his best friends, yet she seemed to have changed in the last year. Had he just noticed it now? She was still dimwitted at times, but she thought a bit more before speaking. He shrugged it off and continued toward the front of the school.

"Kiyomaro, wait up!" Shion called. Kiyomaro turned around as Shion ran toward him. She stopped beside him and rested her hands on her knees, catching her breath.

"Hey, it's Megumi!" Someone cried with excitement. Shion and Kiyomaro looked up quickly. Sure enough, Megumi, Gash, Tio, Koruru, and Nyraurato ran by. Shion looked at Kiyomaro for a moment. Students were running like a stampede to Megumi. Was she being attacked? Kiyomaro quickly took off after her, easily passing the students that wanted her autograph.

"He turned into the street and ran in the direction Megumi had gone. If she was being attacked, he would be able to help The spell book was still in his room. She turned his head and realized why Megumi was running. At least twenty people chased after her, all crying her name. Shion was at the front, trying to catch up to them.

"Megumi!" Kiyomaro called. The girl turned her head for the first time. She was breathing heavily, as if she had been running for a while.

"Radomu"

Kiyomaro's eyes widened at the sound of the spell. Why now of all times? He didn't even have his spell book. A large, purple ball flew across the sky toward the ground, aimed at the civilians. Shion looked a it and gasped, turning around instantly.

"Everyone, out of the way!" She exclaimed. The people ignored her and continued running. The ball hit the ground just in front of them and exploded, knocking them all away. Kiyomaro, Megumi, Gash, Tio, Nyraurato and Koruru stopped immediately, eyes wide. Smoke erupted from the ground, shooting like a wave passed them. They covered their eyes as debri and dust shot by as well, surprised by the attack.

"Shion!" Kiyomaro called. Nyarurato meowed loudly and ran back the direction he came.

"Kiyomaro that spell was─" Megumi started.

"Zophise," Gash snarled.

"Damn!" Kiyomaro muttered. She debris cleared shortly after, revealing the people chasing Megumi, laying on the floor motionless. Shion was amongst them, lying on her stomach. Several of them were laying atop younger children in an attempt to protect them. People ran out of their homes, rushing to help the others.

"Shion!" He ran to the girl quickly, nervousness building up inside him. _Please be alright._ He thought to himself. That spell was strong enough to take out a mamono, he didn't want to imagine what it could do to a human. He lowered himself to his knees beside her, turning her and lifting her up slowly. Nyarurato had his front paws on her arm trying to wake her with meows.

Her eyes opened slowly, showing her obvious pain. Blood dripped from her arms and head, staining her clothes. "Kiyomaro…?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, it's me, Shion, hang on. I'll get you help," Kiyomaro looked around anxiously. "Hey, over here! She's awake, someone help!" At his cry, three people rushed over to help. One of the lager ones lifted Shion up, holding her gently in his arms.

"Call the police, hurry!" He demanded.

He looked back toward Kiyomaro, only to see he was gone.

"Radomu!" Again the explosive beam flew at the group, just barely missing. Gash looked around, searching for Zophise as he ran.

"Zakeru," Another voice said. Megumi turned her head to look at Kiyomaro, almost as if expecting to see the spell book.

"In front of us!" Kiyomaro said, watching as the lightning approached.

"Gurabirei!" another voice cried. A small crater suddenly appeared on the ground in front of them, almost as if the gravity had been increased in that particular area. The lightning crashed to the ground, immediately canceling out.

"Burago?" Gash asked uncertainly.

"B-Burago!" Tio stuttered nervously.

Kiyomaro looked to the side. Cherie was running toward them, her black spell book open. "Cherie!" He called. He wasn't sure whether to be excited, or nervous.

"This will be the only time we help you losers," Brago said in his cold, dark voice. His red eyes stared into Gash's.

"We're only here to take out Zophise," Cherie translated. Kiyomaro smiled slightly. "Don't be to relieved. You're going next,"

Kiyomaro laughed slightly. "Cherie, I'm only going to ask you one favor," He said to her. The blonde haired girl looked at him for a moment. "Keep an eye on them while I get the spell books," He nodded to Megumi and the others. Cherie smiled slightly and nodded.

"You'd better be quick about it. I'm here for one thing only, and anyone who gets in my way will be destroyed,"

"Thanks," Kiyomaro said. With that, he ran toward the opposite sidewalk in front of his home.

"Zakeru!" Kiyomaro heard.

"Reisu!" With an explosion, he knew the spells canceled each other out.

As he pushed the door open, his mother rushed to it nervously.

"Kiyomaro, what's going on?" She asked.

"Stay inside, Mom!" Kiyomaro ordered, running up the stairs. He heard another explosion and nervousness overtook him. He looked around the room quickly, his eyes stopping upon seeing three spell books. He took two of them, the red one and the orange one, and rushed back down the stairs. He stopped, his hand on the door, and turned to his mother. "Go through the back, get out of here. It isn't safe." He said.

"You come too, Kiyomaro!" she protested.

"I can't," Kiyomaro said simply. "Please, stay safe," He said to her. With that, he opened the door once again and rushed out, closing it behind him.

"Zakeru!" Dufaux's voice called.

"Zakeru!" Kiyomaro cried immediately afterward. Gash faced the lightning strike just as the other lightning blast flew at them. They hit each other and exploded. Kiyomaro ran to Megumi and handed her the spell book.

"Radomu!"

"Zakeruga!"

The two spells flew at the group quickly. "Megumi, Defense!"

"Seoshiru!" A pink bubble surrounded all seven of them instantly. Burago and Cheri looked at in uncertainly.

"What is this?" Cherie asked.

"It's a shield," Kiyomaro stated. "Let's hope it holds. Cherie, you attack Zophise, I'll get Zeon,"

"Don't tell me what to do, Takamine!" Cherie said. "I'll do as I please,"

Kiyomaro put a hand to his forehead in frustration. _She's such a pain._ He said to himself as the shield lowered.

"Kiyomaro, the spells stopped," Gash stated, still standing alert.

"Well then, we need to take this advantage and attack," Cherie said before Kiyomaro could say anything.

The two attackers moved into view, standing several feet away from the group. Zeon and Dufaux stood to the left, and Zophise and Koko stood to the right. Cherie stared at Zophise angrily, a new rage building up inside her.

A sudden, cold laughter filled their ears. Gash stiffened, his eyes wide. _That laugh…_ He thought to himself. He suddenly started shaking, as if afraid. Kiyomaro looked down at him, sensing the sudden tension.

"Gash, are you alright?" He asked. The blonde mamono looked around nervously.

"Gash-kun?" Megumi asked uncertainly. She had never seen the mamono so scared before.

"It's her…" Gash said slowly.


	13. The Battle Begins!

**A/N: I am sorry for any OOCness. I'm not to good with Burago, which he isn't in any fan fictions I'm writing. And I did my best with Foncè and Ken to get their characters at least half way accurate. And to all you others who submitted Mamono's for this story, I apologize for not using them! But If you will let me, they will go in my new story:Zatch Bell: The New Battle. Please tell me if it's ok in your reviews.**

"It's her…" Gash said slowly. "The girl I saw in my dream," He knew without a doubt it was the gothic child from his nightmare. He had no idea what it was about her that scared him, he had never seen her before in his life before that night.

"I see I'm remembered," She said in a high-pitched, ghost like whisper. She walked up from behind Zophise and stopped beside him. Her short hair was shoulder length and tied back with a ribbon. Violate eyes looked at each person in turn, and a small smile crossed her thin lips. She wore a Victorian black and white dress, white stockings, and black, tie up slippers. A boy walked up and stopped beside her, a dark purple spell book in hand. He was extremely thin, his skin pale. His chin-length, black hair lay messily on his head, and brown eyes stared at the group with the same intensity as Dufaux's. He wore clothes were the same style as the girls, the Elegant Gothic Aristocrat look. Gash turned his head slowly, afraid to look into the girls eyes.

Kiyomaro stared at the girl nervously. Although he was human, he could actually sense the evil in her. He glanced at Tio, Megumi, and Koruru. The light-ppink haired mamono stared at the girl nervously. "Koruru," Kiyomaro muttered. She looked up at Kiyomaro. "Go inside my house, you'll be safe in there,"

Koruru opened her mouth to protest. "Do it, Koruru," Gash said before she had a chance to say anything.

"Alright…" Koruru said quietly. She broke from the group and ran toward Kiyomaro's house.

"Should we stop her?" Zophise asked the black haired child.

"No need," The girl said, Her eyes following Koruru. "She is of no threat to us." She looked at Gash, smiling slightly at the fear apparent on his face. "Are you afraid of me?" She asked. "Good, you should be,"

The sound of her voice made Gash steadily more nervous.

"Who are you?" Kiyomaro demanded. He glanced at Megumi, who looked just as nervous as the others did. Cherie and Brago seemed calmest of the group, their eyes locked on the girl.

"Demanding, aren't we?" The girl asked. "My name is Foncè Ying. My partner is Ken Bak," She looked at Gash once again. "I've heard quite a bit about you, Gash Bell," The sound of his name made Gash stiffen slightly. "You and your partner are _supposedly_ unbeatable." She looked at Burago and Cherie. "I've heard quite a bit about the two of you as well. One of the only humans who actually fights alongside her mamono partner, very brave of you," She emphasized that last four words mockingly as she looked the group over.

"What do you want?" Cheri asked in an annoyed voice.

"I came to defeat you." Foncè said matter-of-factly. "After hearing so much from the other mamono, I was beginning to think you had the potential to defeat me." She laughed at her own statement. "Yes, I know, a ridiculous assumption. You won't stand a chance against me,"

"We'll see about that," Burago snarled.

"Wait, don't attack yet, Burago," Kiyomaro whispered. The mamono ignored him and stepped forward.

"Cherie, let's take this girl down,"

"It will be my pleasure," Cherie said, opening her book. Foncè looked at them.

"I'd listen to your black haired friend if I were you. He seems to be the only one with any sense amongst you,"

"Be quiet," Burago snarled. "Cherie, let's use our strongest spell. I want to make this fast,"

"No problem," Cherie said, turning a page in the book. It glowed a bright violate color as she cast the spell. "Dioga Gurabidon!"

From Burago's outstretched hand shot an enormous, multicolored sphere of dark energy. It shot at Foncè quickly, a loud _boom_ sound emitting from it as it left Burago's hand.

"Anheiru," Ken said in a low, bitter voice. A large blast of black energy shot from Foncè's hand to the spell Burago cast. As soon as it hit it, the Dioga Gurabidon exploded, both spells canceling out.

"That was your strongest spell?" Ken asked, frowning. "I thought this would be more interesting then this,"

"She… stopped it? Our strongest spell." Cherie asked with amazement.

"This is no time to blank out, Cherie" Megumi said. She looked around at the three mamono teams. "They're going to attack now. We have to work as a team to beat them,"

"Bonjour, Cherie," Koko said with a smile. "I'm surprised a spell like that defeated your strongest one. I guess you're not as strong as you thought," Cherie looked at her friend, her fists clenched. _She doesn't mean it._ She thought to herself. "Best not to get sidetracked. Who knows, maybe we'll strike when you're disorientated. Radomu!"

Cherie looked up, startled, as the spell approached her. "Ma Seshirudo!" Megumi cried. Tio jumped in front of Cherie, her hands held out. They began to glow orange and the shield appeared before them. The Radomu hit it and immediately canceled out.

"Don't let your guard down!" Tio said to her as the shield dissipated.

She didn't respond, and merely opened her spell book. "If we have to work together to defeat them, then so be it," She said, her eyes burning with rage.

"Alright, we'll strike as a team," Kiyomaro stated.

"Zophise is mine." Cherie said. "Do not interfere,"

"But, Cherie─"

"I said, don't interfere." She stepped forward, clasping her book tightly. Burago walked up beside her, stopping several yards away from Zophise. "It ends here,"

Zophise smiled slightly, his eyes narrowed. "That it will," He stated. Koko smiled as well and opened the spell book.

"Radomu!"

"Gurabirei!"

"Tio, Megumi!" Kiyomaro called. The two girls looked at him for a moment. He beckoned them over with his hand, and they immediately ran over.

"You have a plan?" Megumi asked.

"I need to cast the signal. There may be a few allies here that may be able to help us," Kiyomaro said. "I don't know if you can feel it as well, Megumi, but this child is different from Zophise, and Zeon. She seems stronger then both of them combined." Megumi nodded, looking at her spell book.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," She said slowly. "She has an evil vibe about her,"

"And her partner isn't much better," Gash said.

"Anyway, Megumi, I need you to cover us so we can cast it. Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course!" Tio responded for Megumi. Kiyomaro smiled slightly.

"Great." He said, placing one hand in between them all. "We'll beat them as a team,"

Gash, Tio, and Megumi placed their hands above his.

"As a team," They said in unison. Kiyomaro withdrew his hand.

"Well, let's go," He said.

"What are you four whispering about?" Zeon asked in an annoyed voice. Megumi and Kiyomaro merely opened their spell books, a small smile spread across their faces.

"Saisu!" Megumi cried. Tio threw her hands forward, shooting the boomerang shaped blast at Zeon. The mamono stood his ground and let it hit the ground in front of him, frowning as a large dust could erupted.

"Gash!" Kiyomaro called, pointing at the sky.

"Unu!"

"Zakeru!"

Instantly, the lightning flew from Gash's mouth into the sky, making it seem slightly darker then it really was.

"Zakeru," Dufaux said calmly. Zeon pointed his hand toward Gash, scowling with annoyance. Lightning shot from it, moving with incredible speed toward the mamono.

"Ma Seshirudo!" Megumi called. The shield appeared before Kiyomaro and Gash, protecting them from the destructive spell.

"Gash, that's enough!" Kiyomaro said, closing the book. The lightning stopped instantly.

"Let's hope someone saw it," Megumi said, standing beside Kiyomaro. Gash and tio stood back to back, staring at one enemy each.

"Rondo Radomu!" Koko called. A whip composed of pure energy appeared in Zophise's hand, which he struck at Cherie. Burago stood in front of her and it wrapped around his lower arm, exploding upon impact. Zophise drew it back, revealing the burned portion of his arm. Blood seeped from the burns, dripping to the ground.

"Burago!" Cherie gasped.

"Just cast the spell," Burago said, holding up the other arm. The book glowed brighter then before as Cherie turned yet another page.

"Reisu!" The large ball formed in Burago's hand, pointing at Zophise. At the last moment, Burago turned his hand, aiming at Zophise. Cherie's eyes widened as the spell shot at her friend, and closed the book instantly.

Burago stared at her angrily. "What are you doing?" He asked. He looked back at Koko as she began laughing, eyes narrowed.

"You really are weak, Cherie," Koko said. "Radomu!"

"Anheiru," Ken said calmly.

"Zakeru," Dufaux said at the same exact time. Both mamono held out their hands, shooting out their spells. From Foncè's hand shot the same blast that defeated Burago's strongest spell. Zeon shot the usual spell, both approaching them rapidly.

"Can your spell defend against two attacks from different positions?" Foncè asked with slight interest.

Megumi smirked and turned back one page in her spell book. "You bet it can─ Seushiru!" The capsule like shield surrounded the four instantly.

"That pathetic shield didn't work before, it won't work again," Zeon sneered. The shield held against the two spells momentarily before a large crack formed.

"Please, hold!" Tio urged. "Megumi, it needs more energy!"

"I'm doing the best I can…" Megumi said with difficulty. The book's glow grew steadily brighter as she poured more energy into it.

"Megumi, drop the shield and move to the side," Kiyomaro said, looking at both spells.

"Alright," Megumi said hesitantly.

"Ready go!"

Megumi closed her book and the four ran in opposite directions. The two spells hit the ground where they once were and exploded. They were knocked off balance instantly and pushed farther away from each other, skidding on the floor.

Kiyomaro rose to his feet quickly, glancing at his home. His mother stood at the window, eagerly staring out. She seemed to be fighting the urge to run outside, grasping the window tightly. Zeon glanced over as well and smirked. He held out his palm once again, pointed at Kiyomaro.

"Zakeruga," Dufaux said. Kiyomaro watched his mother's expression turn from worry to fear, and quickly turned around. His eyes widened as the spell approached him.

"Gash!"

"Unu!" Gash said, understanding instantly. Kiyomaro opened the book quickly.

"Zakeruga!" He cried. Just before the lightning hit them, Gash shot his own, hitting Zeon's head on. They battled against each other, neither advancing on the other.

"Anheiru," Ken said.

"Ma Seshirudo!" Megumi called.

The pink shield easily blocked the spell, canceling it out. Kiyomaro struggled with Zeon's spell, trying desperately to hold it off. He tightened his grip on the book, holding it against him.

"Come on, beat it…" He urged. He glanced back at the window. His mother still stood there, staring with horror. "Get out of here!" He cried, hoping that she would hear. She stood her ground, unable to move. _I have to protect her._

"Riguron!" A large crack was heard as an enormous piece of pavement was lifted from then ground. Kiyomaro stared at it, eyes wide. The cords holding the rock threw it forward, as if controlled by someone, and released it. It flew at Zeon quickly. The white haired boy released his spell instantly, turning to look at the rock. He lifted his cloak and it wrapped around himself and his partner, both vanishing in an instant. The rock hit the ground hard where they were and cracked, the pieces flying everywhere.

"Aporo!" Kiyomaro exclaimed happily as he closed the book.

"Ropes!" Gash said.

"Kyuu!" Ropes said in reply.

"We saw the lightning bolt and figured you may need help," Aporo explained as he scanned the area for Zeon. "Be careful with this one, Kiyomaro,"

"Yeah, I know," Kiyomaro said, looking around as well.

"You haven't forgot about me, have you? What a careless thing to do," Foncè said. Her voice startled Kiyomaro, who turned sharply. How could he have forgotten about her? "I don't really fancy being ignored. It's rather impolite."

"Shall we teach them some manners?" Ken asked with a small smile.

"Let's." Foncè said.

"Fei Anheirugu," Ken said.

Foncè lifted her hands up, pointed at Kiyomaro and Gash. _What kind of spell is this?_ Kiyomaro asked himself, tightening his grip on his spell book. His eyes widened nervously as he felt his feet rise from the ground, and he looked around nervously. "Wh─ what's happening?" He asked. Gash rose up shortly after he did, both hovering in the air. "What are you doing?"

Zeon and Dufaux reappeared beside Tio and Megumi as Kiyomaro was lifted into the air, smirking. The two girls turned sharply with surprise.

"Megumi!" Kiyomaro exclaimed.

"Zakeru," Dufaux said.

"Gou Shudoruku!" Kafka's voice called. An orange blur jumped in front of Zeon's Zakeru, pulling both girls away.

"You shouldn't be worried about the girl right now," Foncè said as Kiyomaro and Gash rose steadily higher. "You should me more concerned with your own life," She thrust her arm forward, sending the two shooting backwards. Kiyomaro crashed into the wall on the opposite side of the street and the back of his head hit it, the force of the collision knocking the wind out of him. He collapsed to the ground, the book falling next to him.

Gash skidded along the ground, stopping as his shoulders hit a curb. He lay there for several moments, pushing the pain to the back of his mind.

"Kiyomaro!" Megumi cried.

"Hang on," Kafk demanded. "Umagon, over there!"

"Meru Meru me!" Umagon responded, turning and sprinting toward Kiyomaro.

"Kiyomaro…" Gash said with difficulty as he stood. He walked toward his partner as fast as he could and knelt beside him. "Kiyomaro, wake up!"

"I thought this would be far more interesting," Foncè said boredly. "Ken, let's finish this now.

"Teor'anheiru," Gash turned to face them, arms held out protectively.

"I won't let you hurt Kiyomaro," He said quietly. His eyes had a fiery expression to them. A gigantic version of Foncè's first spell shot at the two, moving rapidly toward them. Gash stared right at it, determined not to let it hit his partner.

"Riguron!" Aporo cried. A large rock flew in front of the spell, slowing it down slightly. The blast shot through it and continued toward Gash.

"Ma Seshirudo!" Megumi yelled. The shield appeared in front of them and cracked from the power of Foncè's spell. Before it broke completely, Umagon jumped by them, Kafka grabbing Kiyomaro and Megumi picking up Gash. The shield broke as they moved away and the spell hit the wall, blowing a large hole into it.

"Aporo!" Megumi called to the blonde haired man. "This way, hurry!"

Aporo turned and followed, leaving the scene quickly. They turned a corner and Zeon and Foncè followed quickly.

"Don't let them escape," Foncè said.


	14. Koko VS Cherie: Truth, or Lies?

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Konjiki No Gash Bell.**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait!!!! At last, here's chapter 14, Cherie VS Koko! Thank you everyone for your patience!!…Assuming you're still reading this. Uhm, btw... this is after the fourty demons from 1000 years ago, however, a few things are different. Zophise was never defeated, and the battle with Cherie never happened... So I re did that battle, the same idea, however, it is not the exact words. It is very different. So... yeha... just some clarification before i start. Enjoy!  
**

"Radomu!" Koko called.

"Gurabirei!" Cherie yelled in response. Zophise's spell canceled out as the gravity forced it to the ground.

"You don't seem to be trying, Cherie. Or is this all you have?" Koko asked mockingly.

Cherie stood her ground, her breathing slightly heavier then it was at the beginning. Koko proved to be a strong opponent; much stronger then before. She clenched her fists and tightened her grip on the spell book.

"You haven't learned a thing while battling have you, Cherie?" Koko asked sweetly. Cherie looked at her. This wasn't her friend. There was no way Koko could be like this. "You never give your opponent a chance to strike. Because that may be the one to end the battle─Radomu!"

"Reisu!" Cherie cried. Burago held out his hand and shot the dark energy at Zophise's spell. The two collided with an explosion that caused a blinding light. Cherie shielded her eyes as the light diminished.

"Koko, please, snap out of it!" She called when the light was gone. "You can take control again, I know it!"

"Take control?" Koko asked with confusion. "Oh, but Cherie, I've had control this entire time." She smiled, holding the book closed in her hand. "Zophise showed me how delightful it is to hurt the weak, to destroy the beautiful," She picked up a small white flower and looked at it, turning the stem in her hand. She dropped it shortly after and stepped on it, crushing it into the dirt.

Cherie watched, eyes wide as her friend destroyed the plant. "Koko…" She muttered. She shook her head. "The Koko I know would never think like that!"

"The Koko you knew was a lie," Zophise suddenly said. "Koko was never really your friend."

"Shut up!" Cherie yelled.

"But Cherie, it's true," Koko said.

"You're lying! Koko saved me that day!" Cherie protested. The memories of jumping into the river, Koko saving her, they all returned in one motion.

"If you just keep walking, you'll find the light!" Koko had said to her. "So don't give up! We'll both find happiness eventually!"

Koko's expression suddenly hardened, her smile vanishing into a frown. "It is true that when I saved you, I considered being friends." She started. She looked at Cherie with anger. "But how could two, completely opposite people be friends?"

Cherie's eyes widened slightly, the glow vanishing from her book. "I realized it when I walked you to your home. Such a big place, and I lived in a small house in a village. I had to struggle to get what I needed, and you got it in an instant," Koko continued. "I realized at that moment, that we could never really connect. A rich Heiress could never relate to a poor village girl!"

"Koko…"

"I was so jealous of you before. You were better then me at everything!" She clenched her fist angrily. "Everything I did, I did to be better then you. Why do you think I tried so hard to get into a scholarship? But of course, you wouldn't understand what it is to try. Everything came so easy for you!"

"Then, when I got this power, I knew I could finally be better then you. I finally had something you didn't."

"Stop it!" Cherie cried, tears falling from her eyes. "Zophise is making you say these words, please, Koko, fight back!" The glow completely vanished.

_It's working. Just a little longer, and she won't even be able to cast a spell._ Zophise thought.

"Cherie," Burago said suddenly. "Don't listen to what she says. It's all a lie," Cherie looked at him, her eyes wide.

"A lie," She repeated. "It's all a lie."

"Do you remember your tenth birthday, Cherie?" Koko asked. Cherie looked back at Koko with surprise. "It was the worst, wasn't it? That was the year your manor was robbed, when your most precious family heirloom was stolen."

"That has nothing to do with this!" Cherie yelled.

"Oh, but you're wrong. It has everything to do with it. Do you know who stole it, Cherie?" Koko asked with a wide smile. "It was me,"

The life seemed to vanish from Cherie's eyes at these words. She shook her head with disbelief. "No! It-there's no way!"

"Do you want to see, Cherie?" Koko continued, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a golden necklace with red rubies on it. Cherie looked at it, eyes wide. The book nearly fell from her hands as she lost the feeling in them.

Koko held the necklace to her own neck, staring at Cherie. "It was so beautiful, I couldn't help myself. What do you think?"

"No…" Cherie muttered. "No, it's all a lie!"

"It's not a lie, Cherie," Koko said, still more sweetly. "I finally have something you don't." Her spell book began glowing as she spoke. "The will to destroy you ─ Gigano Radomu!"

A large purple ball appeared in Zophise's hand instantly. He smiled maniacally, his eyes showing the same expression, and shot the ball at them. Cherie looked up and lifted the book slightly, casting a spell.

"G-gurabirei…" She muttered. When nothing happened, she clenched the book tighter, tears falling from her eyes. "Gurabirei!"

Again nothing came out. Zophise laughed loudly at her attempt. "You have no heart energy left. Casting a spell is a useless attempt,"

In an instant, Burago was in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest defensively. The massive spell hit him directly and he screamed in pain, the explosive energy searing his skin. "Burago!" Cherie cried desperately. The spell exploded, pushing Cherie back several feet.

Burago turned his head slightly to look at her, anger obvious in his expression. He turned to face her. His clothes was torn and bloody and his left arm lay limp at his side. "Burago…" Cherie muttered slowly. The mamono stepped forward and took her by the front of her dress, lifting her slightly.

"You're letting him get the best of you, Cherie!" He snarled. "Cast the spell!"

"I…I tried, Burago…" Cherie started. Before she could finish, Burago threw her to the ground.

"Why do we have to pair up with these weak humans to fight?" He asked himself, staring at Cherie with disgust. "Fine then, if you can't help me, then I'll fight him myself," With that, he turned away from her and began to walk toward Zophise. Cherie looked after him, her eyes till dull.

"So, Burago, you decided to fight alone?" Zophise asked with a smile. He laughed maniacally, as if it was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard. "You can hardly move your left arm, what do you plan to do?"

Without answering, Burago ran forward, crying out with rage. His right hand was drawn back, ready to punch Zophise.

"Rond Radomu" Koko said with a smile. A green strip appeared in Zophise's closed hand, glowing brightly. He snapped it up momentarily before forcing it down at Burago.

The dark mamono looked at it and stopped, lowering his arm and jumping back. The whip extended toward him and wrapped around his already injured arm. Burago glanced at it and quickly pulled away, just as Zophise pulled back on it. He felt the whip tighten around his arm before exploding. He grunted slightly in pain as blood and flesh splattered, leaving his arm completely useless.

"Teo Radomu!" Zophise held out his hand and several Radomu's fell toward Burago. He jumped back to avoid them, moving from one foot to the other as they progressed closer toward him.

"Zerusen!" A voice suddenly called. Burago looked toward the source with surprise. An elderly man wearing a hat with a question mark, and a suit stood beside a small boy, who wore different shades of blue The old mans gray spell book was open and glowing. The boys fists seemed to be missing, his arms held out. Zophise's spell stopped suddenly and he stopped moving, standing straight and staring as two large fists shot passed Zophise's face.

The clown-like mamono looked at the two newcomers with annoyance. "You… who are you?"

The old man stood tall and stared at Zophise with a dead serious expression. "I am the Riddle Professor, the amazing doctor who knows all!" He said, his expression suddenly comical.

"Yeah! The Riddle Professor knows everything! Even the secret to mind control!" The small mamono chimed it. The Riddle Professor looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Kid…" He said, still smiling.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I was lying."

Kid's expression suddenly went blank. "What!?" He exclaimed. The Riddle Professor laughed for a moment at his Mamono's annoyance before looking up at Zophise and Burago.

"On a more serious note…" He started. "We knew about the mamono teaming up, but we didn't have enough time to tell you all. However, I did see Kiyomaro's signal."

"Ah, Takamine's lightning shot in the beginning was a signal," Zophise mused. He stared in the direction the others had gone and smiled. "I wonder how many others will come."

"I'm sure we'll defeat them all either way, Zophise," Koko said confidently.

"I was expecting to see Kiyomaro here, but he's obviously helping the others fight Zeon and that other demon girl." The Riddle Professor continued.

"So we decided you needed help more then he did!" Kid finished.

"Exactly,"

"All talk, no act," Koko stated. "If you're going to fight us, then fight,"

"So be it," Professor Riddle said. He opened the book and it instantly began to glow.


	15. Blind Rage: Battle at the River Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Konjiki no Gash Bell! Foncè Ying and Ken Bak belong to Rabukurafuto**

A/N: So this story is coming off the Hiatus list! I'm so sorry for leaving you all waiting, but I was suffering from extreme writers block. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me this long to write.

Umagon's breathing steadily became heavier as he carried the five on his back. His pace slowed significantly, enough that Aporo was actually able to keep up with his usual lightning speed.

"Meru, meru me," He complained to his human partner. Sunbeam patted his head softly.

"I'm sorry, Umagon. I know it's difficult," He looked at the other four, who were struggling to stay on the small horse. "How is he doing?"

"He's still out," Megumi answered. "If we find a place to stop, I'm sure Saifojio will help,"

Gash held onto the red Spell Book tightly, staring at his unconscious partner. Kiyomaro was constantly being injured during these battles. No matter what Gash tried to do, he couldn't protect him. He tightened his grip on the large book, holding it against his chest as tears began to form in his eyes.

"The river," He suggested. "That's the best place. Hardly anyone is there, it's the best place to fight, and heal Kiyomaro,"

"Good idea, Gash," Kafka said to the boy. "Umagon, you know the way,"

"Meru!" Umagon muttered with determination.

Aporo suddenly stopped running, gasping for breath. Umagon stopped as well and turned his head to look at him.

"Aporo, come on!" Gash exclaimed. The blue eyed man looked at Gash with a small smile.

"I can't run anymore, Gash," He explained. He turned away from them to look at the quickly approaching enemies. "I'm only slowing you down. Hurry up and get to the river. I'll stay behind and keep them at bay, hopefully long enough for you to heal Kiyomaro,"

"Aporo, you can't! You just got Ropes back!" Gash protested.

Aporo smiled and turned his head to look at the boy. "Don't worry about us, Gash," He said. "Worry about Kiyomaro, just go!"

Kafka hesitated, looking at the man before him. He was brave, yet stupid. He and his mamono knew they wouldn't last against the two. At last, he looked at Umagon. "You heard him, Umagon. Let's go!"

"Meru me!" Umagon said, running once again.

"Stop, we can't leave them!" Gash protested. "Aporo! Ropes!"

The glowing of the sky blue spell book suddenly erupted in Aporo's hands, and Ropes jumped from his shoulder. The mamono stood, determined in front of his partner. The last thing Gash saw before they turned another corner was a massive rock being lifted into the air.

The group reached their destination quickly, Umagon running as fast as he possibly could. He slowed to a stop on the dirt path, struggling to keep his form. The two mamono and bookkeepers slid off his back to the floor, and Umagon at last reverted to his true form. He collapsed shortly after, brathing heavily.

"Good job, Umagon," Kafka said, placing a hand on the mamono's snout. Umagon held up a single arm in triumph.

"Merru, meru me… "HE muttered

Gash stood away from his injured partner as Megumi flipped through her spell book, searching for the right spell. At last, she came to the page, and the book began to glow.

"Saifojio!" She exclaimed. Tio's hand began to glow as the sword formed in the air above Kiyomaro. She watched as it powered up, agonizingly slowly, and once it was ready, forced it into Kiyomaro's abdomen.

The small grunt that came from the boy brought relief to everyone's faces as the wings on the top of the sword began to rotate, healing Kiyomaro.

His eyes slowly began to open, squinting in the dimming sunlight. The sword vanished from sight instantly and he lay there for several moments, gathering his thoughts. Where was he? What happened?

And then it flooded through him like poison. That girl and Zeon attacked them. Shion, was she alright? Megumi, Gash, Tio. He forced himself to sit up and looked around anxiously.

Two arms wrapped around him tightly and he gasped with surprise. He looked to see Megumi, softly crying into his shoulder. "You're alright!" She exclaimed.

"What happened?" Kiyomaro asked. The knowledge that Megumi was alright was reassuring. That meant that Gash and Tio were as well. But wait… "Where's Aporo?"

A silence came amongst the group as Megumi pulled away. Kiyomaro hesitated for a moment with surprise. He knew what the silence meant. Ropes wouldn't be coming back to help. He looked toward the water, frowning. A heavy, square object in his lap caught his attention. HE looked down, seeing the red book. Gash stood before him determined.

"Kiyomaro," He said. "We have to beat them,"

Kiyomaro looked at his mamono and placed a single hand on his head. "We will," He assured him.

"Confident, aren't we?" The wicked voice of Foncè asked. Kiyomaro stood up and turned around to look at them. His eyes were dark, deathly serious now. So Aporo and Ropes lost. "It was smart of you to send that man as a decoy. I'm sure Zeon will enjoy destroying him,"

"But did you really think it would stop us?" Ken asked.

Kiyomaro looked at him. Now that he thought about it, he recognized the boy. Ken Bak attended Mochinoki Junior High, one grade higher then himself. The boy was similar to the way Kiyomaro once was; Arrogant, overly proud. He was the target of many pranks and bullies.

"I knew you looked familiar, Ken," Kiyomaro started. The expression on Ken's face showed that he was interested.

"How so?" He asked.

"You're the one who stabbed that kid with the pencil," Kiyomaro continued. "The class asshole,"

Ken's face darkened significantly. He clenched his teeth, as if trying to conceal his anger. "Let's kill this bastard already," he snarled to Foncè.

"Kiyomaro, what are you doing? You're only going to make him angry!" Megumi whispered harshly.

"That's the point," Kiyomaro said back. "This boy has one hell of a temper. When he gets angry, he loses it. Maybe if he gets angry enough, he'll use all of his heart energy on spells,"

"And then he won't be able to cast anymore," Gash finished.

"Exactly," Kiyomaro said.

"What are you whispering about?" Ken demanded. Kiyomaro looked up at him, smiling.

"Just talking about how stupid you look with makeup, Goth freak" He answered. He mentally prayed that his theory would be right.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Ken snarled, opening the dark spell book. A violate glow began to shimmer, illuminating Ken's pale face. "It'll be slow, painful. I'll make sure you suffer for talking about me. You and everyone else who has!"

Kiyomaro watched hesitantly as the books glow became brighter. Foncè was smiling, as if she had been waiting for this.

"Ken never goes back on his word," She smiled, holding up her hand.

Kiyomaro's spell book began to glow as he opened it to the first page. "We'll see if he has a chance to," He answered smugly.

"Anheiru!" Ken exclaimed. Kiyomaro watched as the first spell emerged. It was much larger then the first one he had seen cast, and despite its size, advanced on them with an eerie silence.

"Zakeru!" Kiyomaro called shortly after. The two spells hit, opposite elements, fighting against one another. Kiyomaro struggled to hold the dark spell at bay.

"Saisu!" Megumi suddenly called. As the boomerang of pure energy crashed into Foncè, the dark spell cancelled out, and Zakeru advanced forward. Ken and Foncè moved quickly out of the way as the blast collided with the ground.

"Now that's not playing fair," Foncè said calmly. She was barely damaged from Tio's attack. Kiyomaro glanced at Megumi. She was breathing heavily, tired. Her heart energy was almost used up.

"I say we get rid of the spares first," Ken started, eyeing Megumi.

"What's wrong, Ken?" Kiyomaro asked. He hoped to draw attention from Megumi as quickly as possible. "Too afraid to fight me, so you go after her?"

"Shut up," Ken ordered.

"He's trying to distract you, Ken." Foncè warned.

"Or are you scared you'll lose to a girl? That will sure be humiliating. People already think you're some freak who couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag,"

"I said shut up!" Ken yelled. He charged toward Kiyomaro faster then expected, and in one quick motion, hit him across the face with the spell book.

Kiyomaro fell to the ground and cried out with surprise. Ken was stronger then he thought. His vision was slightly blurred, and his head now throbbed with pain. He looked up in time to see Ken's foot flying toward his head. He forced himself backward to avoid it, struggling to regain his focus.

"Ken, focus!" he heard Foncè yell. He stepped away from the angered boy with difficulty and shook his head to straighten his vision.

"Shudoruku!" Kafka yelled. Umagon darted toward the girl quickly as Gash rushed toward her. Tio followed after, her arms held out at the ready for the spell.

"Saisu!" the brown haired idol cried. The attack flew toward Foncè and hit her dead on.

"Ken, quickly, a spell!" Foncè yelled to her partner as smoke began to rise up. The spell didn't do much, but she was starting to worry. She struggled to keep Umagon within her sights, one arm held out and following.

Gash suddenly reached through the smoke and took hold of the girls arm. Foncè gasped with surprise, as she was pulled forward and flipped over onto her back. Gash knelt over her, holding her down. She lifted a palm and thrust it to Gash's chest.

"Ken, I need a spell!" She yelled again. She saw the pink haired girl running toward her and instantly began to panic. She tried with difficulty to push Gash off of her, struggling to rise.

At last, the dark energy began to form within her hand. A wicked smile crossed her face as the glowing of her spell book appeared from the corner of her eye.

"Teor'anheiru!" Ken yelled blindly. He didn't care where Foncè was, as long as somehow she hit this son of a bitch. He wanted to hear him scream, hear him suffer. But a different scream filled his ears, this one female. He looked up from Kiyomaro to where Foncè lay, her hand steaming from the raw energy that had just shot from it. The blonde haired mamono knelt over her, frozen in shock.

Gash couldn't move. He couldn't think straight. There was a book burning, laying on the ground, but it wasn't Foncè's, or even his own. It took several moments for him to realize that the red-orange spell book burning with a green flame on the ground was Tio's.

**A/N: There it was. Chapter 15 in the flesh… well print. Don't forget to Review!**


	16. Battle at the River Part 2: Final Result

**A/N: I know some of you are upset about the last chapter, and I'm sorry. It had to be done though. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Konjiki no Gash Bell or Foncè and Ken.**

* * *

It was Tio's.

The spell book, burning beside them, was Tio's. Gash heard the spell, expected the attack to hit him, but the pain never came. The sound of Tio's scream was still ringing in his ears. She was hurt! What was he doing, just sitting there?

Before he could move, a different scream filled the air. This one not from pain, but from fear. Gash looked toward Megumi in time to see her force herself to her knees and start desperately patting the burning book. "Tio! No, please, don't leave!"

He blinked, keeping his eyes closed as he turned his head to look at Tio. He hesitantly opened his eyes, and they fell upon the injured girl. Her hair was singed, her dress burned and torn. She was bleeding from various cuts and open bruises on her arms, face, and legs. Her breath was slow, and deep, as if every one hurt.

_Tio_. Gash thought to himself briefly. He started to rise; wanting to help in some way, but a small hand took hold of his wrist.

"Don't think this battle will stop, just because there is a burning book." Foncè said. Gash looked down at her, his eyes burning with rage. Foncè just looked at him, smiling, giggling under her breath. "I assure you, you will soon join her in the Mamono world, both of you," She turned her head to Umagon, who was shaking slightly, as she lifted her arm to Gash's face.

"Anheiru!" Ken suddenly yelled. Gash could already feel the energy being drawn into her hand, and moments before it was shot at him, he wrenched his wrist from the girls grasp and rolled on the ground.

"Gash!" Kiyomaro called.

"Unu!" Gash responded. He stood and ran toward Tio, who was already nearly gone. She was crying, and smiling, and she seemed happy in a way. He saw her look at him, and mouth the word 'Goodbye' and before he could reach her, she was gone.

"Tio!" Megumi screamed beside him, clutching the pink watch that had fallen from her wrist when she vanished. She held it to her chest, tears pouring freely from her eyes.

"Anheiru!" Ken called again.

"Zakeru!" Kiyomaro called immediately after. Gash turned to face the oncoming attack and shot his lightning spell out, the strength twice as much as it was before. It easily matched the power of the Anheiru, and the two spells cancelled each other out. "Zakeruga!"

"Anshirudo!"

The concentrated Zakeruga shot forward, and rammed into the circular black shield. The spell cancelled out in an instant, and when it was safe, Foncè brought down the shield.

"Anheiru Kiroro!" Ken yelled. Spinning blades of black energy shot from Foncè's hands toward Gash, who stood his ground, waiting for a spell.

"Rashirudo!" Kiyomaro called. The lightning shield shot upward, massive in size. Megumi looked up at last, her eyes dark. She looked to Ken, who had now separated from Kiyomaro and was working his way back toward Foncè. She moved from behind the shield, which was having trouble keeping the dark spell at bay, and ran toward the human.

"Megumi!" Kiyomaro called as soon as he saw her. He started forward, and was stopped when an orange blur shot by him. Within moments, Kafka and Umagon were in front of her.

"Out of my way!" Megumi yelled, trying to push back the older man. He took hold of her, keeping her from going onward.

"Megumi, it's pointless," Kafka said sadly. Megumi struggled for several more moments, trying desperately to reach Ken, and at last, she stopped, leaning against Kafka. Kafka held her up, as she struggled to remain standing on her weak knees. "I'm sorry, Megumi," He said in a fatherly tone of voice. "It's not safe for you here anymore. I'll get you to safety,"

"She's gone," Megumi sobbed. "Gone, Kafka. Forever!"

"I know, Megumi," He said softly. "Let's go."

Kiyomaro watched with worry as Kafka helped Megumi onto Umagon's back. It was unbearable to see her so upset, so unstable. A crash forced him back to the battle, and he looked, eyes wide toward Gash. The shield had given in, and Gash was barely recovering from his spell when they crashed into him.

"Gash!" Kiyomaro exclaimed, sprinting to his Mamono. He could hear Foncè's wicked laughter to his left, and he could picture the amused look on Ken's face. Tio was gone, Ropes, probably Aporo as well. Kiyomaro wouldn't lose anyone else, especially Gash.

When he reached his Mamono, the boy was laying on the ground, obviously in pain. There were large cuts on his arms from trying to defend against the large spell, and even a deep cut on his face, crossing between his eyes.

"I'm alright," He said at last, struggling to rise. He wiped the blood from his face with his sleeve, Kiyomaro glanced at Foncè and Ken, who were already preparing for another attack.

Kiyomaro quickly tore a piece of his sleeve and tied it tightly to Gash's upper arm, hoping to at least slow the bleeding.

"Rashirudo!" He called before Ken could even cast a spell. He tore another piece and tied it to Gash's other arm. "It's not much, but let's hope that cutting off the blood supply will stop the bleeding."

"Unu," Gash muttered, his breathing heavy. He forced himself to stand and watched the shield as it retreated.

Kiyomaro looked at the pair. Ken was obviously tired. He had used so much heart energy since this battle started, it was a miracle that he was still standing. But then again, Kiyomaro wasn't doing much better.

His head was still throbbing from the hard hit to the head with that spell book. He had maybe one more left in him.

"Gash, our strongest one," Kiyomaro said. He watched Gash nod, and then turned a page in the spell book. THe book began to glow brightly as he looked up at Foncè and Ken.

"Oops, did I do that?" Foncè asked mockingly. Her spell book was glowing brightly as well, the intensity matching Gash's.

"Shut up!" Gash yelled. "You'll pay for what you did to Tio!" His eyes were dark, angry. "I'll kill you!"

Foncè roared with laughter. "You? Kill me? You're such a humorous little Mamono."

"The only ones dying here will be you two." Ken said, glaring at Kiyomaro as he spoke. "You're all trash, you're nothing!"

"We'll see," Kiyomaro snarled. "Ready Gash?"

"Unu!" Gash confirmed.

"Well then, here it goes! Baou Zakeruga!"

"Hoan'ou Anheiruga!" Ken yelled immediately afterward.

The two spells formed simultaneously, shooting from their containers mouths. Gash's eyes glowed bright white as the lightning manifested itself into a dragon, and Foncè's mouth and eyes began to glow as a massive Fenghuang shot from her open mouth. Baou Zakeruga roared when its formation was complete, and it flew toward the Hoan'ou Anheiruga. The Fenghuang soared toward the dragon, its claws reaching out to it. The dragon opened its mouth wide and wrapped around the dark creature and finally closed its mouth around its neck.

The fenghuang struggled as the Baou Zakeruga wrapped its self tighter around it and bit down harder on its neck. At last, it exploded, and Baou Zakeruga continued onward.

Kiyomaro couldn't see what happened next. He fell forward as the Baou Zakeruga crashed into the ground, breathing heavily. Gash fell back beside him, sitting on the ground tiredly. They watched as the smoke from the spell began to clear, waiting impatiently for the result.

The violate spell book was rested on the ground, a blue flame sprouting from the corner. Ken lay beside it, his eyes closed, and Foncè was struggling to remain awake.

"Kiyomaro," Gash started, catching his breath. "We won."

"That's right, Gash," Kiyomaro said proudly. "We won,"

* * *

**A/N: There it is. The final chapter of Konjiki no Gash Bell: Revenge. It took me more then a year to complete, from the first draft, to the final copy, and I'm quite satisfied with the result. (I hope all of you are, as well) There may be another story coming soon, most likely the continuation because of the loose ends I left, but no guarantees. You tell me if you'd like one and I'll see what I can do. Thank you, my faithful readers for putting up with my late updates for almost a full year!**

**SeeNoEvil121**


End file.
